Catching Elements
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Lloyd and Acciala have won the Games. But now, they must face new dangers, new enemies, and, worst of all, the constant threat of losing each other. Will they survive? Or will they both perish under the pressure? Sequel to The Snake Games. You must read The Snake Games to understand Catching Elements.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

A/N If you have not read The Snake Games, you may not understand Catching Elements.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Acciala's POV

I woke up to Lloyd huddled against me. I sighed; he usually crawled in my room whenever he had a bad dream. He's not the only one. Ever since we became Winners of the 2nd annual Snake Games, along with Cole, it seems like Lloyd and I both have bad dreams. Dreams of the fighters, dreams of what would of happened had I not found him or if one of us died. I don't know about Cole, neither of us have seen each other in a while. A while meaning since we won the Games. I gently pushed Lloyd off of me, unsuccessfully. Lloyd woke up once I moved him off me. He looked around franticly before he realized I was right in front of him. He hugged me and I comforted him.

"It's alright Lloyd. We won. They can't hurt us anymore. We're Winners now." I told him. He seemed to calm down. "What did you dream about?"

"It was so scary! I was in the cave with Cole and you never returned! Then Leon appeared and killed Cole!" Lloyd said, crying into my shirt.

"Its okay, its alright. I'm here. Cole is just next-door from us. I won't leave you. You'll be alright." I comforted him and put my arms around him to show him I would never leave him. "Are you hungry? I could make some breakfast."

Lloyd nodded his head, which was still buried in my nightshirt. He calmed down before picking his head up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I felt heartbroken and pity. I couldn't take away his nightmares, and I couldn't change the course of time to make it so that neither of us went in the Games.

"Hey, isn't your birthday next week?"

Lloyd seemed to become instantly happy again. "Yeah! I'm turning six!"

I hugged him and got off my bed to go into our kitchen to make him breakfast. Since he was under the age of 18, and he would never let go of my arm when we were being assigned houses, the Serpentine who assigned houses decided it would be appropriate to have him live with me. His dad, Lord Garmadon, was also assigned to live with us. Not that I ever would mind, he's very nice when he's not dead-set on recreating the world the way he wants it. I reached the kitchen and look out the window behind the large table to my right. Cole's house. I still remembered his words as they ran through my head. "_Well, remember before the Games you asked me if I had a girlfriend back home, I denied, and you pushed me so I said I really liked this one girl. Then you said all I had to do was win and I won her. I told you that she came here with me. Well, I think we can all put the rest together." _I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I walked over to one of our many cabinets and opened it to find some pancake batter. I finished making pancakes just as Lloyd walked into the kitchen dressed in his black hoodie that had a green five on it and ribs that he painted on.

"Those smell good! I'm hungry!" Lloyd said, back to his old cute little hungry self. A few minutes later, Lord Garmadon came into the kitchen with his chest plate on. "Hi dad!"

Lord Garmadon smiled at his son. He seemed to only smile when he saw Lloyd or when Lloyd was around. "Good morning Lloyd. Good morning Acciala."

"Good morning." I replied. "I'm going to get changed now." Lloyd's intense green eyes followed me as I left the kitchen. If I ever announced I was going somewhere, his eyes would follow me until I left the room. I came back into the kitchen a few minutes later to find Lloyd done with his pancakes. "Lloyd, did you plan on eating or wearing your pancakes?" I asked jokingly. He smiled his cute little smile. Then I remembered that I had promised Faolan I would meet him in the Fields when I got the chance. "I have to go! I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going? Can I come?" Lloyd asked.

"No Lloyd. Don't worry I'll be back in time to make you dinner. You won't starve." I said as I hugged him.

I jogged to the high, barbed wire, and venomous fence. It should be venomous to the touch, but it never seemed to be active. Nor was it ever on to electrify anyone. I always thought it was just there to scare people. I crawled under the three-foot wide gap that was hidden by a thick, strong pine tree. Once I was on the other side, in the Fields, I started to look for Faolan. I was about fifty miles away from the fence when I heard a familiar howl. Soon, the tall, muscular, 'I-will-never-wear-a-shirt-no-matter-what-you-tell-me-and-I-don't-care-how-cold-it-is', Faolan was standing in front of me, his silver hair shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was helping Lloyd. Faolan, he's so scared, his dreams have now turned to nightmares. When I wake up, he's usually right next to me." I explained. "You know how I am better than anybody, you know how I can't help but help the young. Lloyd is no exception."

"I was never saying that. I just wanted to know where you were. I never want to start a fight with you." Faolan said. "So anyway, what's going to happen next? You know, with being a Winner and everything. Is there some kind of celebration?"

"Yeah, there's the Winner's Tour. Basically, the Winners, Cole, Lloyd, and I, go to every Element Quarters. I for one think it's a rubbing-in-the-face."

"I agree. But I'm not trying to insult you."

"I know. You never would. And neither would I."

After hanging out for a few hours, I remembered Lloyd.

"I have to go!"

"I understand. For Lloyd."

"Thanks for understanding, Faolan. You're the best."

"Bye Acciala."

"Bye Faolan." And with that, I left the Fields and headed back to Winner's Wonderland.

A/N How is it? For those who read The Hunger Games, Faolan=Gale (But not in a bad way, Faolan is not the kind to just erupt when he doesn't get something he wants, as hopefully seen in this chapter.) PLEASE REVIEW! For your information, I allow anonymous reviews! I also LOVED the really nice reviews from you who have read The Snake Games and reviewed it; the reviews really touched my heart! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 2: Birthday

Acciala's POV

Today, I woke up to Lloyd in my room again. Except this time, he wasn't next to me in my arms from a bad dream. He was standing right next to my bed, smiling happily. Inches from my face. I jumped back and gasped in shock. He was still smiling, as if I had never moved.

"Good morning, Lloyd." I said, still half-asleep. Then I remembered what he was so happy about. "And happy sixth birthday."

"Thanks, Acciala. Dad invited Uncle Wu, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole!" He said excitedly. My eyes flew open when he mentioned Cole. "You should get dressed! Come on Acciala! Hurry up!" With that, he ran out of my room and I heard him thundering down the stairs. I got up, not wanting to disappoint little Lloyd, and got dressed in a cream-colored tank top and jeans. I went into the kitchen, and sure enough, standing there were Zane, Kai, Nya, Jay, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Cole. I walked over to the excited little Lloyd as he eyed his presents as if he dare look away for one second, they would disappear or run away from him. I smiled at his little self, and it seemed as if, for once in my entire life, all was good. Lloyd opened his presents and got a few board games, a puzzle, a few smooth stones, and a few action-figures. He opened my present last, and found a hand-carved wooden cup-and-ball game. I chose it so he would be focused on it instead of his nightmares. Then we all ate some cake I made, chocolate. Lloyd's all-time favorite. In his world, if it has or is chocolate, than it has to be good. After his little party, it was almost sunset and everyone had left. Everyone except those who lived in the house. And Cole. He helped Lord Garmadon and I put Lloyd to bed. After that, Lord Garmadon went to bed, so it was only Cole and I.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Cole started the conversation.

"Good, I've been fine. How about you?" I asked him. I felt so awkward talking to him after such a long time. It was as if the awkwardness was filling the air as we spoke.

"Same, same." He replied, voice dwindling slightly. Then he realized the time. "Oh, I have to go, it's getting late."

"Oh, um. Uh, okay. Bye Cole." I said. After he left, I realized how stupid I sounded. I sighed. _How can life get any worse?_ I thought as I trudged up the long, spiral staircase to my room, stopping to check on Lloyd. In his sleep, Lloyd seemed as if nothing bad had ever nor would ever happen. As if his worse fear was being told 'no'. As if he had just escaped to a landscape all his own. I envied him for his optimism and child-like mind of the world. _No child deserves to be put through all this. _I thought bitterly as I crawled into my bed. _No one deserves this! If only I could do something about it! Then maybe Lloyd might have a brighter future. Not one clouded in fear, despair, darkness, and sorrow. A future with light, happiness, kindness, and joy. _Then I thought about the Winner's Tour. I sighed. _How can I get Lloyd to speak as a young child, not as a dictator to Pythor's command? Let alone face the world standing next to Cole! And pretending to be in love with him! At least I don't have to go back in the Snake Games. And neither does Lloyd! Or Cole! _My thoughts began to brighten. _At least we have a roof over our heads while so many people of Ninjago suffer homelessness. And starvation. The only reason I didn't starve to death was because of Faolan. Had he not taught me how to hunt and what is good to eat and what will kill within seconds, I would have died at age seven! _Suddenly, I found myself counting the days until the Winner's Tour. _Ten. Just ten. Ten days and it will be back to pretending to be someone I'm not. Ten days until going back to having and falling in 'mad, crazy, desperately love' for Cole. Ten days until I'm the center of attention for all of Ninjago, and the inhabitants, including all the Serpentine. Even though I think that most of the female Serpentine are falling head over heels for Ian. Who knows why? Serpentine are just plain weird sometimes. Some are weird all the time. Some just don't know what life is, what they are doing, and some don't even think. They just follow what everyone else is doing and hope for the best. Serpentine very are weird. _I thought as I drifted into the world of sleep.

A/N How is the story going? For those of you who don't know what a cup and ball game is, just look up on Google images 'colonial cup and ball game' it should come up with some good images. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress enough how reviews make me write/update more.


	3. Chapter 3: Pythor

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 3: Pythor

Acciala's POV  
I woke up with a sense that someone or something was watching me. My thoughts were soon confirmed when I rolled over to find Lloyd just inches from my face. I jumped back in surprise. A little six-year-old is not what you would usually find in your room at seven in the morning. Especially if he's inches from your face and all you see is the green of his little eyes.

"Good morning Acciala!" Lloyd said cheerfully. He had been cheerful ever since his birthday a week before. "Sleep well?"

"Hm? Yeah. I slept well." I answered still recovering from my initial shock. "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm hungry. When's breakfast?" Lloyd asked, his cute side showing. "And did you hear that Nya and Jay are in trouble? I think. It might just be a simple meeting."

"Why would you say they're in trouble? With who?" I asked, suddenly fully awake and alert. If Nya and Jay were in trouble, that could spell trouble for us all. Even though I can't really imagine Jay in trouble, he's really just the clown of the group. "When did you find out they were in trouble?"

"I saw a small hover plane from the Central Snake outside Cole's house. And the ninja and Uncle live with Cole now. And Kai told me. He said something about Pythor wanting to talk to them. He mostly mumbled so I couldn't tell what he was saying." Lloyd told me. He never, ever kept secrets from me. He trusted me completely, and I was always determined to protect him. "I think Pythor might be coming over our house today. I scarred Acciala! I don't like Pythor!"

"Who, aside from the Serpentine, likes Pythor?" I mumbled. "I'll be outside in a few minutes, I just have to get changed."

After a few minutes, Lloyd marched right into my room again when I was just putting on my right boot. "You said you would be out in a few minutes! It's been three minutes already!" He complained. "And I'm still hungry!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. Just let me put my last boot on, okay?" I asked as I finished with my boot. Just as we were walking down the long staircase, a hover plane appeared in front of our home.

Lloyd whimpered and hid behind my legs the same way he did on our train ride to the Central Snake when we first met Hannah. He curled himself in a ball and I stood my ground firmly_. I wouldn't let Pythor hurt Lloyd in the Landscape; I won't let him hurt Lloyd now! _I thought as five Serpentine guards came in our home with Pythor. _Pythor is such a snotty little princess! He needs to be ferried everywhere he goes and be guarded every hour of the day, every day of the week! _Pythor told his guards to stay in the foyer while he proceeded to slithering up the stairs. I again positioned myself protectively in front of Lloyd. Pythor glared at me and I stood taller to show him I wasn't a piece of property, he didn't own me! _And he never will!_

"Nice to see you as well, Acciala." Pythor hissed at me. I rolled my eyes_. If he thinks he's getting any respect from me, he can go die in a hole! Alone!_ I thought as I made myself look superior to him. "I would like to see each of you separately, to discuss some…complications."

"Then I'll be first." I said confidently. As we walked to the office, Pythor slithering, I ignored his glares and didn't once look down. _He thinks he's the alpha, the chieftain of the pack! Well, I'm no gnaw wolf nor am I the omega! While he is on my land, he is the scapegoat, not me! While he is on my land, I'm the alpha, the chieftain! _I thought as we neared the doors to he office. Once we were inside, Pythor immediately seated himself at the head chair, smirking as if he had won. _He may have won a battle, but he will never win a war!_

"Now then, I believe you've heard of Nya and Jay, am I correct?" I nodded. "And I believe you know why you're here, again, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm here because I won. With Lloyd and Cole. I'm here because no matter what you do, you never have, you don't, and you never will own me. I am no piece in your games, I am not your property!" I hissed at him, on the verge of standing to make my point, possibly even strangling him to get the information out of him. "And neither is Lloyd, or Cole, or anyone else."

"You are here because of your rebellious little act in the Landscape. You may try to convince the Serpentine, and you most likely already convinced the humans, but I need to be convinced."

"Of what? Of how your power only comes from fear? Of how you just love seeing people die, no matter who or what they are?"

"Enough interrupting! I do own you! You are my property! And you are a piece in my games. And there's nothing you can do about that!"

"We'll see about that! What do you need to be convinced about? How your power just comes from the trust of the Serpentine and the fear from the humans? Without their fear and trust, you are a powerful as a pebble!"

"I need you to pretend to be…"

"In love with Cole? Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've been drilled through all this before." I said to him sarcastically. I just wanted him out of my house as quickly as possible.

"The exact same with Nya and Jay."

"But their love is real! The 'love' between me and Cole is just a stupid little play act!"

"Just, convince me." Pythor got up and slithered over to where I was sitting. "Oh, and before I forget, I know about that kiss."

_How did he find out?_I shrieked in my mind, the kiss between Faolan and me. It was just another normal day, and out of the blue he kissed me. I didn't know what to do so I just acted like nothing happened and I went home normally. I never would have guessed that someone found out about it! _What am I going to do?_

As if he could read my thoughts, Pythor answered them. "Convince me." Then he slithered out, leaving me alone, still shocked, in the room.

A/N Drama! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write more!


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Lloyd's POV

A few weeks after we had a meeting with Pythor, we were being reunited with Donald, Alice, and our prep teams.

"Oh! We're ssso happy to sssee you again!" Ally said, more of squealed in my opinion. Suddenly, Austin gasped.

"Would you look at hisss knucklesss? They're ssso dirty!"

"Forget that, hisss skin is dull!" Michel shrieked. My prep team started ranting on and on about how I looked. I looked over at Acciala, who was also being bombarded by her prep team. Acciala shrugged at me and I shrugged back. After about twenty minutes of their none stop bantering, Donald spoke up.

"Alright, that'sss enough. We need to ssstart preparing them for the Winner'sss Tour."

"I agree. We alssso need to talk to Paula." Alice said.

"No! She won't be any help." Donald said.

"Who's Paula?" I asked.

"She was ssssupposssed to be your teacher for the Gamesss, but ever sssince she won, she'sss been nothing but trouble." Alice explained.

"How come I've never heard of her before? Besides, Lloyd and I are the first All-Element Winners." Acciala pressed.

"There are more than meetsss your eyesss, but enough of that. We need to focussss on the task at hand." Donald brushed the subject away lightly, probably not wanting to worry Acciala and I. "What should you two wear at the Tour?"

"How about sssomething sssimple?" Alice inquired.

"Yessss, I think that will be in order." Donald replied.

After an hour of talking about what to do, our prep teams started to prep us again. They put the shinny stuff on me again. I thought I might never know what the shinny stuff was called. Then they dressed me in a pair of blue pants and a blue suit. I walked back with them to the living room to find Acciala in a simple blue dress.

"Yesss, they look great!" Alice said. Donald agreed just as another one of our good friends walked right through the door without bothering to knock.

"Hannah! So good to see you again!" Acciala greeted her.

"Good to sssee you too, you as well, Lloyd." Hannah replied back. I smiled, which caused the snakes to 'aww' and Acciala to smile. Hannah turned to Donald. "But, do they need to be all dressssed up already? The train leavessss tomorrow."

"We were just sssseeing how they looked in their outfitssss, and sssso far think they look great." Donald replied. Then he turned to Acciala and I. "Now you two can get changed into your regular clothessss." Donald turned back to Hannah and whispered, "Should we go try to get her?"

Hannah sighed, and then thought about his question until whispering back, "We should at leasssst try."

After getting changed, I realized it was about six at night. I soon smelled something coming from the kitchen and knew Acciala was making something. After dinner, Acciala sent me to bed, since I would only listen to her. She sang me a lullaby and I soon drifted off to sleep.

Acciala's POV

After getting Lloyd to go to sleep, I walked back downstairs and began to talk to Lord Garmadon, Hannah, Donald, and Alice.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell him? Lloyd? I feel he has a right to know." I asked.

"I don't think he'ssss old enough yet." Alice said. "He might accidentally tell sssomeone elssse. We can't rissssk it."

"He was in the Snake Games! He survived! I feel that although he isn't physically old enough, I say he's mentally old enough. He has every right to know." I argued.

"Fine, but you'll be the one telling him." Alice said.

"Fine with me." I responded.

"Wait, how do we know he won't ssspread word of thisss? Alice is right, to sssome degree." Hannah asked, hesitantly glancing at me. "He issss only sssix after all."

"Sssstill, I agree with Acciala. Lloyd hasss a right to know." Donald intervened.

"Yes, I also believe my son should know." Lord Garmadon said.

"Then it's settled. I'm telling him first thing tomorrow." I concluded.

"No! NO! Not tomorrow! After the Winnerssss tour!" Alice exclaimed. "We don't want him to accidentally sssay sssomething he shouldn't. Like at the lassst interview."

"Fine. After the Winners Tour then. But I'm still telling him once we get home." I said.

"Alright. That worksss." Donald said.

"Now go get sssome sssleep, Acciala. You need to be ressted for tomorrow." Hannah ushered me away.

A/N What are they talking about? What will the Tour be like? PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Just let me sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own Deep in the Meadow.

Chapter 5: "Just let me sleep"

Acciala's POV

I woke up to find Lloyd in my face, again.

"Lloyd, what time is it?" I mumbled sleepily. He looked at my clock next to my bed.

"Its two o'clock." He answered innocently.

"In the morning?" I asked, surprised that he would be up so early.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"Lloyd, when did you get up today?"

"I don't know."

"Was it still dark?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should go back to sleep." I rolled over so my back was facing him. But he came right next to me again and started shaking me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep! I'm not tired!" He whined. I sighed. Lloyd was still shaking me. After a while of shaking me, he stopped and stomped away. _Finally! Go back to sleep Lloyd! Can't I sleep until at least six? _But, I was wrong. Lloyd climbed on my bed and started jumping up and down. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up, Acciala! Get up!" He chanted.

"Lloyd, its two in the morning, just go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired! I don't want to sleep!" Lloyd whined again. Then he abruptly stopped. I looked up to see him smiling. I sighed.

"What is it now, Lloyd?"

"Today is the beginning of the Winner's Tour!" My eyes flew open. Then I sighed again.

"So that means you have to get up at two in the morning and wake everyone else up with you? Lloyd, I just wanted to sleep until six. We both need our sleep, Lloyd."

"Sorry. But come on! You need to get up!"

"Why?"

"It's the Winner's Tour today!"

"Yes I know. You already said that. But why do we need to get up at two in the morning?"

"Because Cole's coming too!"

"Yes, I know Lloyd. He's a Winner too. But I still don't see the reason for…" He cut me off.

"And Kai. And Uncle. And Zane." I looked up when he stopped. I found him smiling and giggling like he was planning something.

"And?"

"And Nya. And Jay." Lloyd was still giggling.

"So? Lloyd, what does this have to do with sleep?" Lloyd shrugged innocently. No one could ever say 'no' to Lloyd when they looked right at him. He was just too cute. In a few seconds, however, his smile returned. "Lloyd, just tell me what's going on."

"I don't know. Yet. But I heard Cole and Kai talking about Jay and Nya."

"So? Nya is Kai's sister and Jay is their friend. Lloyd, just let me sleep for a few more hours." I turned back on my side and closed my eyes.

"But don't you think its weird that they are never seen apart?" Lloyd crawled up to me. "What do you think is happening, Acciala?"

"I don't know Lloyd, just please let me sleep." I responded, growing slowly irritated by his constant questions.

"Then I'm sleeping too." Lloyd crawled right next to me. After a few minutes, I was drifting off. But Lloyd spoke up again. "Acciala, I can't sleep."

I sighed, yet again. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise." I sang to him as he finally began to drift off to sleep. "Here its safe, here its warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." I felt Lloyd finally give way into sleep and fall into the dream world. I soon joined him.

_I dreamed of walking through a forest, looking for someone or something. "Lloyd! Lloyd!" I called in my dream. "Lloyd!" I soon found him, asleep on top of a bed of grass, just like in my song. I smiled. I saw a tree, a willow, was shading him. I heard birds chirping, and the wolf in the distance howl the summoning call calling all the wolves who were away looking for food to return home. I smiled again, and then looked back at Lloyd. I started walking closer to him, and found that he was gripping in his hands my necklace. My golden wolf pedant. I looked around. We were in a meadow. I thought I saw Faolan running after a deer, his silver hair merely a silver streak by how fast he was running. I smiled again. For a few seconds, it seemed like there were no more worries in the world. Like nothing bad could ever happen. Suddenly, I heard a maniacal laughter, followed by Lloyd's scream. I turned around faster than I ever had before. Pythor. Pythor was holding Lloyd high above the ground. "Lloyd!" I screamed as I ran at his attacker. Pythor laughed again, before turning invisible. I was still able to knock him over because he was still holding Lloyd above the ground. He turned visible again, but he then dropped Lloyd, turned back invisible, then started slithering over to me. I felt myself being restrained against the willow. Pythor then turned back visible, only to take out a knife. I heard Lloyd scream. I closed my eyes tightly right after I saw him pull back the knife_. I woke up immediately after to find my prep team filing into my room.

A/N How is it so far? Who thinks Lloyd is so cute with his little morning thing? Anyone like Acciala's dream? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations and Paula

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 6: Preparations and Paula

Acciala's POV

At first, I was surprised to see my prep team. Then I remembered what Lloyd said early in the morning. It was the day of the Winner's Tour. I calmed down from my horrific dream as my team began to discus what to do with me.

"Well, she'sss first going to visssit Water'sss Quartersss, ssso I sssay we put blue eye shadow on her." Argued Victoria. "Then we can change it to white for Air and Ice."

"No, no, no. We should have her wearing light blue the entire time. Jussst to make it easssier." Teresa debated. After about fifteen minutes of their arguing, Donald came in my room and quieted them down.

"Alright, enough. I'm the ssstylist here." Donald broke up the argument. "I'll decide what she looksss like. But first…" He turned to face me, still lying in my bed. "She needsss to wake up."

"Don't worry, Lloyd already woke me up at two in the morning today." I mumbled. "So I guess he toke care of that job."

"Well, now you have to actually get out of bed." Donald said. "Come on, Acciala. We need you to be ready for the Tour."

"Fine." I sighed. After my team cleaned me, and waxed my skin, again, they were shooed away by Donald. "So, what am I going to be dressed as?"

"Sssomething sssimple. Like what I had you in lasst night." Donald responded.

"Alright." I answered simply. After I was in my light, almost a blue-creamy color dress, I walked with Donald to find Lloyd, wearing a similarly colored suit. He was sitting on the couch, his feet swinging slightly.

"Hi Acciala!" Lloyd greeted as he smiled his famous cute smile. Hannah walked in the room just a few minutes later.

"Alright, perfect. They're ready." Hannah looked around, confusion clear on her Fangpyre face.

"What is it, Hannah?" I asked, confused at what she was looking for. "Is everything alright?"

"Where'sss Paula?" She asked.

"Right here." Slurred a clearly drunk woman, possibly in her early twenties, as she entered the room.

"How did you? I mean, how did you get in my house?" I asked, wondering how a drunk like her could even find the door.

"I forget, I sleepy." Paula passed out on the floor. Lloyd laughed at her, thinking it was all a joke. When he looked around, he realized that since no one else was laughing, it was no joke. When we all helped Paula onto the couch, Hannah looked at her schedule.

"We should leave now if we want to get to the Water Quartersss in time." Hannah said. Hannah looked back at Paula, who was still passed out. She sighed. "Lookssss like we're dragging him."

"Joy." I muttered. I heard Lloyd giggle at my statement. I turned to him and whispered, "You're just happy because you don't have to carry her. Aren't you?" Lloyd giggled and nodded his head in response. "I thought so."

After about a half hour to forty-five minutes of hauling her, we finally got Paula on of the plush, silver chairs on our train.

"You guys know that is you needed help, you could have just called me and I would have helped." Said a familiar voice that I would recognize anywhere, anytime.

"Sorry, Cole. We forgot about you. Sorry." Lloyd said, innocently.

"Its fine, Lloyd. Don't worry about it." Cole said.

"Wait, Cole, why aren't you on your train?" I asked.

"Why? You plan n getting ride of me?" Cole asked, smirking.

"What? No! I was just…um… just wondering. That's all." I responded, blushing.

"Well, I guess they just didn't want to waste energy. You know the snakes." Cole said. "So I guess they just decided to have us all travel on the same train. Either that or…"

"They were too lazy to figure anything else out. Ain't that so much like 'em?" Paula stirred from the chair. "Buncha lazy little…"

"Paula! Mannersss!" Hannah snapped at Paula. "No need to insssult everyone about everything!"

"I got every right to." Paula slurred. "Whateva, where's the bar?"

"Down two train carsss, don't get too drunk." Hannah directed her. "And don't be late for dinner."

"Whateva snakey!" Paula waved lazily at her. "I'm outta here. I'm going to the bar."

A few minutes later, we all heard glass break and Paula curse. I covered Lloyd's ears just before the first curse exited her mouth. I'm glad I did, because the first swear was a very bad one.

"Paula! Remember your mannersss! Paula! Paula!" Hannah ran to the bar car to attempt to stop Paula.

"So, how have you guys been?" Cole asked as he sat on another chair.

"We've been just fine. How about you?" I asked, never looking directly at him. I was blushing far more than I would ever care to know.  
Lloyd's POV

I didn't know why Acciala wouldn't look at Cole. I decided to get her attention by walking, more of crawling, under her face so she could see me. Once she did, she smiled and laughed lightly.

"Come on Lloyd. Don't get your suit dirty already. At least wait until we're heading to the Air Quarters. Then you can get your suit dirty, as long as its okay with Alice and Hannah. Alright, Lloyd?" Acciala said, reaching down to pick me up.

"Okay." I answered meekly. Acciala carried me over to a chair opposite to Cole, who was smiling the whole time. And it wasn't like my 'mischievous' smile, as Acciala would call it. He was smiling as if something good was about to happen, and it was a surprise so he couldn't tell anyone.

"How far away is the Water Quarters?" Cole asked, as he looked out the window to the passing fields whizzing by.

"I honestly don't know. But I bet Hannah would." Acciala answered, still not looking at Cole. Just seconds after Acciala said that, Hannah walked into the train car.

Hannah sighed before shaking her head as if she was trying to figure something out. It reminded me of whenever Jay would hug Nya, Kai would always look suspicious, and then he would just shake his head.

"Well, we're about a few daysss away from the Water Quartersss, ssso make yourselvesss comfortable." Hannah said. Then we heard more glass break and I felt Acciala cover my ears before Hannah ran out of our car to the bar car, yelling at Paula to stop, and to show her 'manners'. I thought I heard Cole mutter, "If she even has any left." Acciala laughed at that remark. I began to wonder why Paula wasn't at the 2nd Annual Snake Games, but then I got distracted by the fields and meadows we were zooming by.

A/N Well? I wonder who can figure out who I modeled Paula after. I had honestly forgotten about this person (and I am scolding myself for doing so), so I put the character's couter-part in Catching Elements. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Waters Quarters

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own "Tomorrow Will be Kinder"

A/N Congratulations to the first person to figure out who I modeled Paula after! Congratulations Animals Music and Ninjago for figuring it out first!

Chapter 7: Waters Quarters

Acciala's POV

_How far is the Waters Quarters from the All-Elements Quarters? I always thought they were closer; close enough to run to within about a day or two. But, then again, that's what Faolan, and he's very fast. Yet still, the west coast of Ninjago can't be that far away from the mid-west. _ I thought as I looked out the window with Cole and Lloyd. Lloyd seemed to be amazed at this new world, probably because he never saw a meadow in real life, just meadows in pictures or what he thought they looked like as far as his little young mind knew. A few hours later, Hannah called us to dinner.

"Come! Come! Now, where isss Paula? Sssstill in the bar, I would think." Hannah sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, Paula came stumbling into the dinning car.

"I miss supper?" She slurred, and then passed out on the floor again.

Hannah sighed, and then said, "Guards! Take care of her." Hannah pointed to the passed out Paula. The guards picked Paula up and carried her off to her room. "Now that that iss taken care of, time to eat."

After we ate, we watched an hour or two hour long movie on the history of Ninjago, that is, the way the Serpentine want it. _I've always compared the Holocaust with current Ninjago. Pythor pretty much like Hitler, the Keepers of Peace like the Nazis, and the Serpentine like the people of Nazi Germany, those who had no idea of what was really happening to the Jewish people. I just hope Pythor ends sooner than Hitler. It seems like the humans were all in concentration camps and ghettos. Then those who are picked to go in the Games were practically like the 'selections' done once prisoners were brought to camp. Except, no one with any special talent could escape. And then the Landscapes of the Games were practically like extermination or death camps. Only one could escape. Maybe one day, in the Landscape, there will be another "escape from Sobibor" _I thought. _I have always respected and honored those brave souls who attempted to escape. Only half escaped alive, the other half perished. God bless their souls!_

After that long, boring movie, we were all going to bed when suddenly, Paula came stumbling back into the room.

"Well? I miss supper?" She slurred. Then she threw up and passed out, yet again.

"Guardsss!" Hannah called. "You know what to do."

After she was taken care of, we all went to bed. Lloyd followed me until we came to the doorway of my room.

"Lloyd, you know where you sleep." I said, turning to face him. Lloyd grabbed my arm.

"But I don't want to leave you! I'm not letting go!" Lloyd said, clearly determined not to let go.

"If you don't let go, I'll have Paula talk to you." I told him, trying to get him to release his grip.

"Fine, but only tonight." Lloyd finally let go of my arm. Lloyd then walked back to his room and didn't close the door. I sighed, then walked over to his room and closed his door for him.

The next day, we finally arrived at the Waters Quarters. I was surprised to see some of the residents looking like farmers.

"They make rice, Lloyd. That's why you see farmers. They also fish, they catch the best fish anyone ever could." I heard Hannah tell Lloyd.

"What kind of fish do they catch?" Lloyd asked, curiosity filling his little voice.

"More than I could ever count!" Hannah said.

We then saw some fishermen heading to the center of their town to see our arrival. Some seemed angry; some were crying so much they needed to be guided by their friends and family. Some of the people were whispering. Though they seemed to stop when they saw our train. I felt so guilty about them. About Aquia's family. I felt like crying when I remembered the little five-year-old who reminded me so much of Lloyd. Then I remembered Titon. He was by far the largest and most muscular fighter in the Landscape. Yet he was silent. I heard after the Games that he was hiding in rice fields. I thought that that was why no one went after him. He knew the land as his home. He was at an outrageous advantage in the fields.

As our train rolled into the station, everyone seemed quiet. It seemed as if the town was a living ghost town. Silent yet still holding life.

"Hey, Acciala. What are you going to do for a talent? I'm going to paint." Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. But I'll think of something." I told him. "I hope." I then muttered.

"You should sing." Lloyd offered.

"Yeah, I think I'll sing." I said. _Yet, what good is singing without meaning? _I thought. I had been working on a song for a while, a song to show Pythor he could take away some hope, yet he could never take it all away. After walking to the center of town, we were welcomed, and our talents were to be shown. Lloyd was first. He walked up in front of the audience and held up a picture he drew. I gasped. It was a picture of a sky, yet the sky was the same as it was in the Landscape. _This must be when he was laying there in the dirt and mud, slowly dying._ After the audience clapped, Cole went next. He dance, and was really good too. Then it was my turn. I took a deep breath as I walked up to the microphone.

"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead.

Often I wonder why I try, hoping for an end.

Sorrow weighs my shoulders down, and trouble haunts my mind.

But I know the present will not last, and tomorrow will be kinder.

Tomorrow will be kinder. It's true; I've seen it before.

A brighter day is coming my way, yes, tomorrow will be kinder.

Today I've cried a many tear and pain is in my heart.

Around me lies a somber scene; I don't know where to start.

But I feel warmth on my skin, the stars have all aligned.

The wind has blown but now I know, that tomorrow will be kinder.

Tomorrow will be kinder; I know I've seen it before.

A brighter day is coming my way, yes tomorrow will be kinder.

A brighter day is coming my way, yes tomorrow will be kinder."

I finished singing. I looked out at the crowds, tears in their eyes, and they began to clap. When they finished clapping, I heard one man whistle the howl I taught to Aquia. After that, we were lead away from the stage. I looked back in time to catch Aquia and Titon's family's eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I mouthed at them. They smiled back at me. "Thank you." A large, teenage girl mouthed back. She must have been Titon's sister. After walking back stage, we heard some Keepers of Peace yelling orders and bringing someone on stage. After a few minutes, they shot him and he fell off the stage, dead. I gasped and swore that I would avenge him, and everyone else the snakes have taken away from me.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked when he heard the gun shot. "What happened, Acciala?"

"I'll tell you later, Lloyd. Come on, let's get back to the train." I took his hand in mine and led him to the train and Cole with Hannah. They were talking about something, and stopped and turned to face Lloyd and I.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for you two to show up! It'sss time to go. We have to start heading to the Air Quartersss next! Now let'ssss go! We have a busy, busy, busy a head of usss day tomorrow!" Hannah practically shoved us all into the train.

That night, I dreamed of Aquia and Titon. And of how their families and friends reacted to their deaths. _Poor Aquia. Poor Titon. I hope their families and friends can heal from the great loss. Possibly even help other families of fighters somehow._ I thought as I fell asleep.

A/N How is it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Engagements

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own "Eyes Open".

Chapter 8: Engagements

Acciala's POV

After the Waters Quarters, we pretty much flew through the rest of the Quarters. Each time, I kept thinking about the old man and Aquia and Titon. And each time I felt as if I was making the right choice to disobey Pythor. Before we knew it, we were leaving the Earth Quarters and heading home to the All-Elements Quarters. I was working on another song to sing when Lloyd walked into the train car and decided it would be the right time to start poking my shoulder.

"Acciala, Acciala, Acciala, Acciala." Lloyd chanted, still poking my shoulder. Across from me, Cole was giggling at Lloyd's behavior. "Acciala, Acciala, Acciala."

I sighed. "Yes, Lloyd."

"I'm hungry." Lloyd whined.

"Hannah!" I called the Fangpyre. Soon, Hannah walked into the train car. "When is dinner?"

"In about fifteen minutesss." Hannah answered. She was then called out to tend to other 'matters'. To me, that meant Paula was wreaking havoc in another train car. My thoughts were soon confirmed when we heard Hannah yell, "Paula! Paula! Paula! For the love of the Devourer, put the glassss down!"

Cole shook his head. "Good grief, when will she learn?"

"At this rate, I'd say never." I laughed. We all laughed at my statement. After dinner, I was finishing my song when Lloyd walked into my room.

"What is it Lloyd?" I asked my six year old friend.

"I'm tired." Lloyd whined.

"Then go to sleep." I told him. To him, that must have registered in his mind as 'then get in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor.', because he just crawled into my bed and lied there. "Lloyd, go back to your room and go into your bed and go to sleep." I clarified for him, putting emphasize on the 'your'.

"I don't want to." Lloyd was determined not to leave my side, whether the punishment is no ice cream or no video games, he was determined. After I threatened to pick him up and carry him to his room, he finally gave way. "Fine. But only after you tell me what you're doing."

"I'm writing a song, Lloyd. Now go back to your room." I told him, tired of explaining what I was doing every hour of the day, every day of the week.

"Fine." Lloyd finally left me alone with my thoughts. After I finished writing my song, I feel asleep.

The next day, I woke up to Lloyd in my face again. I just sighed, I was so used to him and his green eyes being the first thing I see every day, it wasn't even funny. Lloyd seemed happy that I was finally awake.

"Good morning Acciala! We're home!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. "We just have to perform here and then we're done! Then we can go back to Winner's Wonderland!"

"That's great Lloyd. What time is it?" I mumbled.

"About seven." Lloyd answered. Then, knowing I would ask, he added, "In the morning."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a little while. Go find Cole." I instructed him. After he was out of my room, I got changed and joined him and Cole with Hannah, who was glaring at Paula, in the dinner car. Once we were in the center of town, we all performed, Lloyd holding up a painting, this time of a cave and a silhouette at the entrance. I thought it was when Cole found the cave, as the silhouette was carrying a scythe. Cole danced again, and I sang the song I had finished the previous night.

"Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping, keep

your eyes open. The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just

pretending, dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards, winning battles with our

wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands and

keeps score. Keep your eyes open. Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your

eye, eyes open Keep your eye, eyes open Keep your eye, eyes open. So here you are,

Two steps ahead and staying on guard,every lesson forms a new scar they never

thought you'd make it this far,but turn around now they've surrounded you it's a

showdown and nobody comes to save you now,but you got something they don't yeah,

you got something they don't you just gotta keep your eyes open everybody's waiting

for you to breakdown everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're

sleeping, sleeping, keep your eye, eyes Keep your feet ready Heartbeat steady Keep your

eyes open Keep your aim locked the night grows dark Keep your eyes open Keep your

eye, eyes open Keep your eye, eyes open Keep your eye, eyes open Keep your eye, eyes

open Everybody's waiting For you to breakdown Everybody's watching To see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your eye, eyes open Keep your eyes open

Keep your eye, eyes open Keep your eyes open Keep your eye, eyes open."

After I finished my song, we were ushered into a house where we had a feast. I could see Lloyd's eyes light up as he scanned the array of food set before him. After we were all done eating, Cole stood up.

"I'd like to make an announcement." He stuttered it was very clear he was nervous. He walked over to me. On my other side, Lloyd turned away from his food for a few seconds, and then decided it was none of his business and there were more important things to tend to. Like his food set in front of his hungry self. Cole took something out of his pocket, got down in front of me on one knee, and asked, "Acciala, will you marry me?"

At first, I was mute in such shock at what he just said. Then, seeing the diamond ring in his hand, I took a deep breath and gave him my full hearted answer. "Yes."

A/N More drama! Sorry I couldn't update, I was really sick (I don't know what my sister brought home but it's taken its toll on the whole family) but now I'm better and back to writing. PLEASE REVIEW! Who liked the engagement? Who liked cute little Lloyd and his adorable appetite?


	9. Chapter 9: Mary and Olive

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 9: Mary and Olive

Acciala's POV

I woke up the next morning sensing that another presence was with me in my bed. Yet this time, instead of the small, six year old figure of Lloyd, I felt a much larger body. I tried to remember what had happened the day before, before remembering about the engagement. I felt my left ring finger to make sure it was real. I felt my diamond ring and knew exactly what had happened. And who was in my bed. Cole. A few minutes after I woke up, he began to stir. I pretended to still be asleep so I wouldn't bother him. Though I did feel slightly disappointed when he left. I liked to know that I'm not always alone in my life. I got up after I heard him close the door to the room we then shared in our own home, right next to Lloyd and two houses down from the other ninja and Lloyd's uncle. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt, I went downstairs to find Cole, working on breakfast, and, for some reason, yanking at a distant memory that I couldn't recall at the moment.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." I told him as I grabbed my jacket and gave him a quick hug before heading to the front door. Then, remembering Pythor's words, _"Convince me.", _I turned around to give him a quick peck on his cheek. After that, I headed to the forest to tell Faolan the news. _Will he be mad? Will he be angry at Cole and me? Or will he be jealous? _I thought as I crawled under the 'venomous' gate. After a few minutes, I heard rustling in nearby bushes so I ran and grabbed my spear from the tree I used to store it. I prepared myself to fight whatever nature would throw at me. Some, however, Faolan walked out of the bushes as if it was completely normal.

"How's it going Acciala?" Faolan smirked; I instantly knew he was hiding something.

"Faolan," I began.

"Yeah?" He lifted his head from the traps he was setting up.

"What are you hiding?" I asked cautiously before remembering what I had to tell him. "But before that, look!" I held out my left hand. Faolan seemed unfazed.

"And that is what I was hiding." Faolan smirked superiorly. "But you should know…" His gaze lowered and his expression turned sad. "Let's just talk as we walk. It's a nice day."  
After walking for a short while, we stopped to rest by a stream.

"So, what should I know?" I asked, fearing that I may have hurt him.

Faolan sighed before answering me. "I love you." He mumbled. Time just stopped dead.

I sighed sadly. "I know, but I would never mean to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I'm sorry Faolan. But I just have to say, my feelings for Cole are greater. I'm sorry."

"At least you know how I feel." Faolan smiled sadly. He changed the subject. "Any way, I caught a few mice. I think about five. Want to join me in a trip to the Circle to sell them?" He offered.

"No thanks. I just want to be alone. Sorry if I hurt you Faolan." I felt horrible for not noticing Faolan's feelings better, social cues have always been a large weakness.

"Hey, if you're happy, I'm happy. I'll be back later." Faolan left for the black market of the All-Element Quarters. I got up a few minutes later and walked toward our cave. It was the cave Faolan and I shared before I won. When I entered the cave, I was met by two people.

"Please! Please don't turn us in! Please!" One of the begged.

"I won't turn you in. But first, where are you from? And, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mary." The other one answered. "And this is my friend Olive." She gestured to her friend. "We are from the Airs Quarters. After you left, there was a great uprising. We managed to escape and are looking for the Life Quarters." She explained. "We believe it exists."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because, each year, when they show the history, when the reporter goes to the Life Quarters, you may notice a viper and a wolf are having a fight in the background and the wolf winning. They show the same clip over and over again. They just change the reporter. The background stays the same every time. We think that the people may be living underground." Olive told me. "So we left hoping to escape the war."

"Wait, who said anything about war?" I asked. I had never heard of the mention of a possible war before the two young women.

"If you saw the uprising in Airs, you would believe us." Mary answered.

"Please promise to help us! Please promise to at least help others! Please! Please! Please!" Olive pleaded.

After that meeting with the two girls, I headed back to my home in Winner's Wonderland, thinking about them and Life Quarters the whole way there. _I guess next time I'll look for the fighting wolf and viper. I wonder if the landscape around will be different than it was last year. It should be, especially after all the raging winds blowing through Ninjago last summer and fall!_

A/N Please review! I wonder who can figure out what I modeled the Life Quarters out of. And what I modeled the wolf and viper out of as well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Faolan's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own a certain reference to certain characters from Wolves of the Beyond.

Chapter 10: Faolan's Punishment

Acciala's POV

I woke up the next day still thinking about Mary and Olive. _Does Faolan know about them? _I wondered. After getting dressed, I fell back onto the bed and starred at the ceiling of the room Cole and I then shared, my thoughts were interrupted by a thundering of steps and the door slamming open. I picked my head up to see Cole, Lloyd, and Lord Garmadon.

"What's wrong?" I asked, acknowledging the fear and panic on Lloyd's face.

"Acciala! It's Faolan! He's in trouble!" Lloyd shrieked. "I don't know what happened, but when I was walking home from the bakery with Kai, I heard yelling and Faolan's voice. He sounded like he was in a lot of trouble. I saw a Serpentine punch him, but he dodged it and fought back. Faolan was winning when more Serpentine came and they overpowered him. They dragged him to the center of town!"

Fast is no way to describe the speed I was running out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. I was soon running down the main street. I heard many people whispering and throwing me panicked, scared, and frightened looks. I soon heard a Serpentine yelling and a whip, followed closely by a yelp of pain. I would always know the yelp of Faolan, even if I were separated from him for a thousand years.

"Faolan!" I shrieked as I instinctually jumped between him and the whip. I was lashed across my forehead, inches from my eye. I reached behind me for my bow and arrow but found that they were not there. I quickly tried to connect what was happening in my then animal mind.

"Ssstupid girl! Mind your own businessss!" The Serpentine raised his whip again and I felt the blow across my cheek, right from the end of my chin to the edge of my mouth.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Enough! Enough! That's enough!" I heard Paula yell. Except this time, she wasn't drunk. I looked up in my then foggy vision, obscured by blood. I heard Lloyd shriek when he saw me and I wished I could take that image out of his mind. Instead of running away, he ran right toward me and put himself between me and the whip. I knew instinctively that I would go immediately on kill mode if the whip made any form of contact with Lloyd. I readied myself to fight, yet found the pain very unbearable.

"Oh, really? And who are you to try and ssstop me?" The Serpentine asked, very smugly, again reminding me of an enemy of Faolan's. _The yellow guy, who was he? He was so prideful. He, his name started with 'h'._ I shook my head to clear my hazy thoughts.

"I am her finance. And he." Cole stepped forward, and then pointed to a passed out Faolan. "Is her cousin. So if you're going to go to her, you'll have to get through me first." Cole placed himself between Lloyd and the whip. Just then, a girl with red hair and a blind eye stepped forward.

"If it is in best interest, the crime Faolan committed was of punishment of only twenty-five whips to the bear back. He has suffered about seventy-two. I would say that, according to Serpentine law number 36, paragraph 5, 'if a punishment is worth killing, it shall be done by a gun.' Therefore, it would seem very unfit to have Faolan die by whipping. Unfit and unjust." The girl said.

"Very well. Take him and go." The Serpentine said gruffly. "But if I find him sneaking around with food again, I will order the shooting. Now get out of my sight!"

I felt Cole pick me up while the small girl and a few others helped Faolan. Back at my house, in Winner's Wonderland, the people who helped Faolan told me everything.

"My name is Edme, I am a good friend of Faolan's, and he helped me when there was a large, deadly eruption in the volcanoes back in the Fire Quarters. This is Tearlach; he was from the Earth Quarters. He lost his ears when he was caught in a mine explosion." Edme motioned to a man with no ears. "And this is Will, but we all call him 'Whistler' because his throat is croaked." She motioned toward a light gray haired young man. "This is Creakle, he is from the Water Quarters, and he lost his hand in a fight with a shark." Edme nodded toward a dark brown haired man who only had one hand left.

I was lying on my bed and Faolan was on the floor, lying over a pile of sheets.

"And that man who was passed out behind the Serpentine? His name is Thomas. He was trying to help Faolan, but instead of doing so formally, he ran up and grabbed Gary's arm and told him Faolan had suffered enough. He was hit hard in his head by the back of the whip and he passed out." Tearlach explained.

I was so tired that I eventually fell asleep while the new friends, Cole, Nya, Jay, Kai, Zane, Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd were still talking. Well, Lloyd was hovering over me, concern filling his little eyes. _Is that a ring on Nya's hand?_ I thought before falling asleep, exhausted at what had happened and wondering what had happened to the nice Serpentine who used to supervise the All-Element Quarters. Harry. He was so nice. I thought I heard Creakle say, "And he was seen in the circle just this morning. Buying tea and chatting with everyone. No one knows what happened to him."

I thought I heard Zane say, "I sense the worst is still to come. I sense something horrible is about to occur."

Sensei replied, "Then we must do what we can to prevent the worst from occurring."

A/N How was it? Nice job HGGreenNinja1D, you're right, and I will make a Mockingjay sequel! As for matched, happy birthday! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: News

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 11: News

Acciala's POV

A few weeks after I had healed, with a few permanent scars across my face, I was laughing on the couch in the living room with all the friends. Nya and I were having an argument. Ever since she had started carrying a baby a month ago, I had insisted that she would no longer walk in a few months, but she would waddle.

"No I won't! I will still walk!" Nya argued, laughing. "I will not waddle! Jay, tell her I won't waddle!" Jay was just sitting back, enjoying the show with the others; he was not at all expecting to be dragged into the playful argument.

"He'll say you'll walk! He's your husband! Of coarse he'll side with you, just face it. You will waddle!" I insisted. I looked around to see everyone else, except Zane and Lloyd, who didn't understand, laughing. Suddenly, the TV turned on and everyone fell silent. Pythor soon appeared on the screen.

"Greetings everyone of Ninjago! As a few certain of you know, there have been far more than just two Snake Games. In reality, has anyone of the humans of Ninjago thought about where all those who disappeared went? The many who disappeared shortly before and during the time my people were in those insidious tombs? Well, people of Ninjago, this year will not be the third Annual Snake Games, but instead the 35th Annual Snake Games. And in celebration of another five years, we will do something a little, special, this year." Pythor motioned to a small Venomaria snake carrying a little box filled with many little purple slips. Pythor grabbed on and proceeded to read off of the card. "In remembrance of the foul sufferings we Serpentine suffered, this year, each element shall have their fighters be of previous years' Winners or replacements. So, in all simplicity, this year's fighters will either be Winners of previous years or those who have been replaced. Spectacular Snake Games to you all!"

Time stopped dead in its tracks. _'Winners of previous years' _I thought. I instinctually grabbed Lloyd and held him close. At first he was still shocked at the news of which Pythor had delivered, then he started crying. I didn't want to go back in the Landscape and neither did Lloyd. I also didn't want him to have to be Paula's partner. I felt completely helpless and hopeless. We all looked at each other for a quick second before I nodded solemnly at Lord Garmadon. He nodded back, knowing what I was saying. _This is the last straw! If Pythor thinks I'm going to be obedient and die at his will, he is sorely mistaken! He can't hurt me if he doesn't know my weaknesses, but now he does! If we don't act now, then we'll all die!_ I thought. _Pythor has had enough power for one eternity! It's about time he falls!_ I hugged Lloyd tighter and he curled himself into a ball. After a few minutes, possibly an hour or two, of silence, the TV screen broke the silence again. Bytar and Lasha appeared on screen at the same place where they would usually host the Games.

"Well, Bytar, I think that wasss quite the shocker, now wasssn't it?" Lash began. "To imagine that the newlywedsss might actually be fighting to the death with each other!"

"Yesss, but I love ssseeing fightsss like these. Plusss, I want to sssee what kind of Slither Pit the Sssnakersss will come up with thisss time! I heard there'sss a new Head Sssnaker!" Bytar enthusiastically responded. "And alsso what the stylist will come up with thisss year! I have a good feeling thisss year will be special! Very, very, ssspecial!"

Suddenly, a Hypnobria came onto the screen with Lasha and Bytar.

"Ah! There you are! People of Ninjago, we have decided that with such an important year, there isss no possssible way that Bytar and I can handle it all alone. So, people and sssnakesss of Ninjago, welcome our very special guest, Mezmo!" Lasha introduced the Hypnobria soldier.

"Thankssss Lasha. Such an honor to be hosting thisss large fighting with you and Bytar." Mezmo declared outrageously. "And I do believe that thisss year will be beyond 'very, very special', for the sssake of quotes." The Serpentine laughed, clearly entertained by the idea of Winners going against each other. As well as replacements and newlyweds. "So I would sssay, good luck to all you out there. And may…" Mezmo left the tag line of the Games for the other snakes to finish.

"…be _never_…" Lasha helped contribute.

"…in your favor." Bytar finished. "And Ssspectacular Sssnake Gamesss to you all!" He then muttered, "Not really." And the snake hosts all laughed wildly at his little 'joke'. The Serpentine had loved to be extremely negative towards everyone. Everyone except his or her own kind. Yet they still loved seeing all their favorite little Slither Pits', especially if the fight was between champions or long time enemies.

"So, it all starts again. We're going back. And there's no turning back." I said determined to keep Lloyd alive.

"Yes, it is time we gave those snakes our all!" Lord Garmadon joined my side. He briefly looked at the ninja and Faolan's friends. "You all know what I mean, right?"

They all nodded. "I know of their system." Creakle offered. "And I would be happy to help.

"And I know about their lives and how they like to live. I actually have a few Serpentine friends all over." Edme told us.

"Then it all starts now. Let the Thirty-Fifth Annual Snake Games begin!" I said, new courage crawling into me.

A/N Tell me how you like it in your reviews that you'll all be nice enough to give! Anyone like the friendly argument between Nya and Acciala? PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: The Reaping, Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 12: The Reaping, Again

Acciala's POV

I knew what I had to do at that moment. I went to Paula's house shortly after the meeting and nocked on her door a few times. When she didn't answer, I found that the door was half open. I decided to nock again before walking in.

"Paula? Paula? Where are you?" I asked as I looked around. I soon found her asleep on her couch. "Paula! Get up! I need to…" Paula jerked awake and started slashing with a knife. Then I remembered that she slept with a knife. "Paula! Paula! It's me! Acciala!" I tried to calm her down or at least get her to let go of the knife.

After she had finally calmed down, She then recognized me. "Oh, its you. So, what do you want?" Paula asked, clearly irritated that I interrupted her daytime sleeping schedule. "Is something wrong, yet again?" Paula rolled her eyes and decided to sit up on her couch.

"Didn't you hear? They're sending us back! Didn't you see on the TV? Pythor said something about other fighters and now he's sending us all back to the Landscape!" I shrieked at her, now irritated that she wasn't cooperating.

"Oh, that. Look, you can handle it. You sure handled yourself and Lloyd last year without me." Paula said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me sleep." Paula lay back down on her couch, clearly growing angrier and angrier with me.

"No! Don't you get it? We're all going to die one way or another!" I stormed out of her home, angry to the point of slashing trees.

Lloyd's POV

I walked to Paula's house. _She should help Acciala. She owes it to both of us!_ I thought as I made my way down the alleyway. I thought I saw Acciala stomping out of Paula's home, but I couldn't be sure. I entered her home to find a really big, big mess.

"Paula? Paula!" I called out before seeing her on her couch, either asleep, trying to go to sleep, or just lying there in really deep thought. "Paula? Are you asleep Paula?" I approached her.

I heard her sigh. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"You know, you really owe Acciala and I. You should have been there last year to train us! Then we might have known what they were going to throw at us! I would have known who and what the Fears were!" I scolded her.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! I know that I owe both of you, but even if I am picked, we both know that Acciala will volunteer to protect you."

"Just…help us out this time. Please?" I got down on my knees and crawled to where she was. "Look at me." Once she rolled over to face me, I gave her what Acciala would call my 'cuter than ever' face. I could see the 'aww' on Paula's face. _The face hasn't failed me before, and it hasn't failed me yet!_ I thought as she sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to stay sober while you two are in the Landscape." She told me. I was confused. _What does 'sober' mean?_ I thought.

"What does that mean? Sober?" I asked.

"It means I won't be drunk, I won't be stumbling around or passing out. I'll stay sane while you are in the Games. I promise." Paula told me. "Now you should get going, the Reaping starts soon."

Acciala's POV

I walked toward the Reaping, not in fancy or over-the-top clothes, but just normal, what I would hunt in clothes. Black boots, jeans, and a tank top. I was determined not to let Lloyd get hurt. _If all else fails, I volunteer. Just like last time._

"Acciala! Acciala!" I heard Lloyd's call and smiled, Lloyd could always make anyone and everyone smile.

"Lloyd. What's wrong?" I asked, concerned that he might rebel to early. It took me five days to tell him about the revolution, and about three to fifteen hours drilling him not to tell anyone else. Not to even mention it.

"Nothing. I just..." Slisa, the 'Reaper', cut off Lloyd.

"Welcome, welcome.' Slisa said sarcastically, as if she had better places to be. "Welcome to the Reaping of the Thirty-Fifth Annual Ssssnake Gamessss. Now, you all know the drill. I don't do ladiessss first, though I'm not completely against it." Slisa mumbled the last part. "But anyway, let'sss start with the All-Elementssss."

Slisa walked over to a glass bowl that was multi-colored, with only one slip in it. I gulped, Lloyd's name was written in six-year-old handwriting.

"Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd hugged me tightly before reluctantly letting go and being escorted to the stage. "Next, the female for the All-Elementssss will be…" Slisa walked over to the glass, multi-colored bowl right next to the first. More of inches from it. Slisa decided it would be funny to act all dramatic by having her fingers curl and uncurl over the two slips in the bowl.

"Paula." Before Slisa could take her next breath, I reacted on instinct, again.

"I volunteer!" I launched forward to take Paula's place.

"Very well, then. People and sssnakesss of Ninjago, let'sss hear it for our All-Element fighterssss. Now onto fire." Slisa moved to a red bowl. There were more slips in each bowl than there was for the All-Elements. "Male fighter, Kai. Hissss partner…" Everyone held his or her breath. It seemed as if the world and the universe itself was holding its breath.

"Nya." Again, before Slisa could breath, Jay shot forward.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" Then, looking around and deciding it would be funny, added, "Again."

People and snakes laughed at his joke, while Jay just weakly laughed as he held Nya's hand as they both walked on stage. Kai seemed to be keeping a deadly close watch on them as they toke their places on stage.

"Female lightning fighter will be, Angie. The light male fighter will be Ian, hisss partner will be, Kylee."

"I volunteer!" Another volunteer stepped forward. "Teresa. Fifth Annual Snake Games."

"Welcome back!" Slisa sarcastically said. "Now, next, darkness. Male fighter will be Tom. Hisss partner is Sophia. Next, water. The male fighter isss Jacob, hisss partner, Mia. Ice will be, male isss Zane, and his partner is Lexie. Next, earth, male fighter will be Cole. The female fighter will be Jewel. And finally, for air, the male fighter will be Kenneth. Hisss partner is Allia." When we all saw Jacob, we realized how old and frail he was.

"I volunteer." Creakle walked forward. "Creakle. Sixteenth Annual Snake Games."

"Very, uh, well. Anyway, Our fightersss for the Thirty-Fifth Annual Sssnake Gamesss! Ssspectacular Sssnake Gamessss!"

A/N I want to see if anyone can find who I modeled whom after, though it might become clearer later in the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: More Good Byes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, and I don't own Catching Fire.

Chapter 13: More Good-Byes

Acciala's POV

We were once again ushered into the Liberty Building for all the good-byes. My first visitor was not a huge surprise, but I was surprised he would be out of the forest after the horrible whipping incident with the new Serpentine Head Keeper of Peace.

"Faolan?" I asked. I embraced him, wishing that I would never have to let go.

"Acciala, I don't know what I'll do now. I guess I should have volunteered." He told me in a sad and regretful tone.

"But you were never in the Games. You couldn't have volunteered even if you wanted to. But still, thanks for your concern." I told him, still hugging him. Suddenly, he shoved me off of him and held my arms tightly.

"Look, Acciala. You're stronger than they are. You have proven time and time again that you won't always do what they want you to. There will be a bow, or at least a spear."

"And if there isn't?" I asked him.

"Then there will be wood. You can make one. I remember one year, the fighters were abandoned in a large, frozen tundra. Most of them froze to death. The Serpentine hate it when there are no real fights. Ever since, there has always been wood." Faolan instructed. "Alright?"

I nodded before a Serpentine guard, a Venomaria, I thought, came in. He spoke quickly, yet with great authority. "Alright your minutesss are up." He pulled Faolan off of me. After that, I was alone in the confines of my small room.

Lloyd's POV

I first met with Dad.

"When will they stop taking you from me? I wish they would just stop now. They have no right to take you away from me!" He said as I hugged him.

"I don't want to go back! I want to stay here!" I whined. A few seconds later, a Hypnobria Serpentine soldier tore me off my dad. Again. It was then when I realized that he was the same Serpentine who tore me off my dad the first time.

"Jerk! Meany!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I was really sick of the snakes acting as if we were their puppets.

Next, Uncle came in.

"Lloyd, you know what I'm going to say. But we have to talk quickly. I just got into a fight with a few Serpentine just to see you." He told me. "Trust Acciala. And do what she tells you to." Just then, the same Serpentine who tore me off Dad came and toke Uncle away from me. Before I could do anything, he hit me hard across my face.

After saying bye to Uncle and Dad, I felt really lonely. I didn't want to go back into the Landscape. I really didn't want to fight everyone else again. I really didn't want to risk death again, and I really, really, really didn't want to risk losing Acciala. Or Cole. Or any of my friends. I just wanted to live a normal, average six-year-old life. Not live with risks hanging and threatening me every hour of the day. Every day of the week. I just wanted to be a regular boy. I just wanted to be another boy who loved ice cream and candy. I just wanted to be a free person. After about what felt like twenty hours of sitting in the boring quiet, I was finally being escorted to the trains.

"I thought that would never end. I was bored! I'm still bored!" I told Acciala, who was with Cole. "Are we going with Cole to the Central Snake?"

"I think we are. I think I heard that they were 'saving money and resources' by having four fighters go on the same train." Acciala told me. I looked at her hand, and found that she was holding Cole's hand. I didn't know why she was holding his hand, because she usually held mine. But I saw Jay and Nya hold hands all the time. I thought that Acciala wouldn't mind if I got in between Cole and her. Acciala looked down at me and smiled. She then picked me up. "Come on Lloyd, I think we're boarding now."

It was then that she realized I was bleeding from my wound the Serpentine gave me. I felt her tense up and square her shoulders.

"Lloyd." She began.

"Yes?" I looked at her, trying to use my 'cute' eyes on her. Apparently they worked.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, concern and worry filling her midnight-blue eyes.

"Did what to me?" I asked, hoping to avoid as much trouble as possible.

"Your face, someone hurt you. Who did it?"

"A Serpentine." I said in a squeaky voice. I knew how she reacted when someone hurt me. She would grow really, really angry and would seek out whoever hurt me.

"Which one?" She asked looking around at the multiple Serpentine around us. Her eyes looked like a wolf's while the wolf was hunting. Cleverly picking out the target and planning an attack on it. "Point him out."

I pointed out the mean Serpentine who tore me off my family then slashed my face. I heard her shift around, and then turn to Cole.

"I'll be back." She put me down before stomping right over to the Serpentine, who was talking with another Serpentine.

Acciala's POV

_ No one hurts Lloyd or any of my friends and gets away without at least a few permanent scars. _I thought as I stomped over to the Serpentine Lloyd pointed at.

"You!" I demanded. The two Serpentine turned to face me, at first with smiles on their faces, yet those quickly disappeared at the sight of all my fury and me. "Which one of you did it?"

The two cowards pointed at each other hurriedly. I thought for a moment. _Lloyd pointed to a Hypnobria. Now I've got a Hypnobria and a Constrictia in front of me. What do they think about me? That I was born seconds ago? _

"You." I eyed the Hypnobria and ignored the cowering Constrictia. "Don't lie to me. I can tell if you lie. If you don't lie, I might spare your life."

"He stuck hissss tongue at me! He needsss to learn some mannersss!" the snake whined.

"Oh, boo hoo. Really, before you go around hurting people for being childish, well, think about it. Whipping someone for sticking his tongue out at you? That is far more childish than I have ever seen. So if anyone here is the child, it is defiantly you." My voice was rising and I was clearly drawing attention. "So, I guess you're the one who needs to learn manners. But wait! I'll teach you!" I screamed as I brought back my hand and dug my nails into his scales, which broke easily. Either that or my nails were longer than I thought. I got in his face and growled through my gritted teeth, "I hope you've learned your lesson. Don't even think about trying that stunt or any stunt like it again. Or worse will come to you. Mark my words!" I reinforced my statement by growling like a wolf, trying to make myself seem more dominant to his cowering form.

I then stomped back to the train and Lloyd and Cole. I never looked down in shame once. I never slouched; I was showing that I wasn't afraid to fight for my friends and the people I care about. I was not afraid to fight for my rights. _I am no property; I am no piece in some stupid game. I am a free runner. I am not a piece to bid on or to look at as if I could be replaced. If I go down, I will make them remember me! I will protect Lloyd and my friends and what very small family I have. And I will not play by their rules! I have to tell Lloyd!_

A/N What does she have to tell Lloyd? I was thinking of having Acciala b-slap the snake, but I thought that that wouldn't be very 'professional', but don't worry, she'll have her humor moments later! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 14: The Train Ride

Acciala's POV

After my little spat with the guard, I felt much stronger. _They didn't kill me when I deified them. They're cowards! They feed on the fear of people! They're not prepared to have the tables changed on them! They don't know and most likely don't want to know what happens when the bone turns!_ I thought.

"Hey!" Cole walked up to me and held my hand again. "Nice. I love and respect your fearlessness."

"Is fearlessness even a word?" Lloyd asked, jogging to walk ahead of me then walking backwards to face me. Lloyd soon backed right into the train side. "What does it even mean?"

"It means she isn't afraid to show whose boss." Cole unhanded me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "And, I think fearlessness is a word."

"Come on you two. Let's board the train." I ushered Lloyd and walked with Cole onto the train. Once we were on the train, Lloyd ran right to one of the spin chairs he sat on last time he went to the Central Snake. He started to spin around in it and laugh the whole time, causing me to smile.

"Look at me, Acciala! Look at me!" Lloyd continued to spin around and around.

"Come on now, Lloyd, you'll get dizzy!" I laughed. I walked over to him and lifted him out of the chair. _He was much easier to lift last time! He grows so quickly!_ I thought as I put him in another chair and instructed him not to spin. I didn't need him ending up like Paula.

"I'm hungry!" Lloyd complained. "When's dinner?"

"I don't know. Where's Hannah?" I asked, looking around the train car.

"Right here. Just needed to make sure Paula didn't get left behind yet again. And dinner issss in a half hour, Lloyd." Hannah seemed exhausted. Most likely from dealing with Paula.

"And I'm right here. I will ensure that I'm not left behind." Paula looked over to Lloyd, who wasn't paying any attention to anyone. Lloyd was randomly swaying back and forth on his chair I placed him in. Lloyd then decided to sneak past me and get back in his original chair. "He's a sneaky one, he is." Paula pointed to Lloyd, who was smiling at his victory of sneaking behind me.

"I know he is. Thus the reason why I always hide the candies." We laughed at my joke. I remembered when he was looking for his secret stash of caramels, which I had found the night before.

* * *

~Flashback~

Lloyd had spent hours, almost the entire day, looking for the jar. I told his dad where it was, and we spent practically the whole day watching Lloyd look for his candy.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to see if he'll find it." I told him.

By the end of the day, we were both regretting that we didn't have a video recorder to record this. Because, in truth, the jar was on the kitchen table, the contents were in a black bag, yet the jar was completely clear, not a smudge on the glass. Eventually, I don't know what Lloyd was doing, but he started jumping up and down in his room, right above the kitchen. His jumping eventually knocked over the jar, which quickly shattered on the tile floor. Lloyd ran down stairs to see what broke.

"What broke? My candy!" Lloyd forgot about the shattered jar and ran to his caramels spilled across the floor. Before the glass could hurt him, I grabbed him. "I want my candy!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! Lloyd, you have to watch for the glass." I told him. I reached down and picked up a caramel. "Here, now don't try hide anything anymore."

"Alright. I won't." Lloyd said before popping the candy in his mouth. We all laughed at his cute little behavior.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

I smiled at Lloyd. He always brought up the funniest memories imaginable. After dinner, we all watched the replay of the Reaping. When we saw the Reaped Water female fighter, Angie, I wondered why Teresa volunteered.

"Hey, Hannah." The Fangpyre turned her head to my direction.

"Yessss?"

"Why did Teresa volunteer for Angie?" Hannah sighed.

"Angie issss, well, in a way, mad. She can't focus. She would be knocked out on the first day." Hannah said. "She only won her Gamessss because she'sss very energetic. A common trait of the Lightning Quarters' residentsss."

"I see." I thought Angie had every right to be mad. I don't know why I never went mad after I won. All the nightmares and reminders of the Games. It drives me crazy sometimes.

"And then Creakle won by using a long wire to electrocute everyone else in the Landscape. The lightning fighters in hisss Gamessss were already gone." Hannah told us.

After we all went to our rooms, I couldn't sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Cole asked.

"No. Can you?" I asked.

"No. Is it all right if we watched previous Games? You know, just to know and be aware of what we're up against." Cole suggested.

"I don't know. I think its fine." I replied. We watched and gathered information on this year's fighters, what their fighting style and strategy was, and what their weakness was.

"Let the Games begin." Cole murmured as he put the first Game on.

A/N REVIEW! How did the others win their Games? Find out next time but only if you review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 15: Previous Games

Acciala's POV

Cole put Mia's tape in first. Mia was somewhat crazy, and somewhat hallucinate. The Landscape for her was a mountainous region, with some of the mountains shooting out of the ground or disappearing under at such a speed no one could escape. Most of her enemies avoided her, and when it came down to her and the male fighter for darkness, she went totally crazy, and somehow disarmed him and finished him.

Cole then took Mia's tape out and replaced it with Jewel's tape.

"Just in case." Cole told me. I knew what he meant. In case we had to fight her.

Jewel was a part of the Fears, and when there was only the Fears and three other fighters left in the Landscape, which was completely fog. When the Fears were sleeping, she killed each of them except for her partner, who later died but placed third. The female fighter for water was the last with her, and she ended her by losing her in the fog, then freaking her out by pretending that her life was over. Jewel then took her out by using an axe to kill her from behind. Yet, before the Games, Jewel acted like a weakling.

Cole took Jewel's tape out. "We should seek her out. Just as a thought."

"Lets see what the other's think about it." I told him. Next, Cole put in Kenneth's tape, then Teresa's, and we were soon filled with knowledge of what we were up against, whom we could possibly make an alliance with, and who to avoid. Cole found Paula's tape.

"Hey Acciala?" Cole said, as he looked confused at her tape.

"What is it?" I asked, coming up to see what he was looking at.

"Did you know that Paula was in the Fifteenth Snake Games?" Cole asked.

"No." We looked at each other. "Should we?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I'm a little curious."

"I'll take that as a yes." Cole put the tape in.

Paula's Games were possibly the most difficult to win. Instead of eighteen, there were double the fighters. So Paula was up against thirty-five other fighters. The fighters were ditched in a frozen wasteland. Paula seemed to be smart, not at all like she was when I knew her. She toke on all the Fears at once, and would have succeeded if one of them hadn't come up behind her with a knife and was about to slit her throat when he was shot in the back by a dart.

"You know, we could survive longer if we work together." Said a younger boy. The boy was about fourteen and Paula was fifteen or sixteen.

"So we're allies?" Paula asked as she got up.

"Allies." The boy agreed. The two started to journey together toward an unknown destination. We found out that the boy's name was Theo.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked after they had journeyed for days on end.

"There has to be an end to this place somewhere. We need to find it." Paula was leading him.

"There is no end. Just face it." After a few seconds, a gunshot was heard. "I should go, there's only four of us left. I don't want to fight you later on." After Theo left Paula on the frozen cliff, Paula got mad and kicked a snow-covered ball over the edge of the cliff. It bounced back. At first, Paula seemed shocked, and then she smiled as if she was amused. Paula threw a few snowballs over the edge for a few minutes. Then, just as she was preparing to throw a tenth ball, an ear-splitting scream was heard. Paula dropped her snowball and ran to the source.

"Theo! Theo! Theo!" Paula screamed as she ran to him. Theo was lying on the ground, covered in a sheet of red and surrounded by vipers. I took a closer look at the vipers; I realized they were Constrictia Vipers. Those vipers didn't have venom like the others did, but they would kill their prey by either squeezing them to death or biting so many wounds that they would die of blood lose. Apparently, the latter was the choice they made. After either killing or shooing the vipers away, Paula got down on her knees next to the far from being able to be saved Theo.

Paula held Theo in the same exact fashion I held Aquia. I felt Cole wrap his arms around me and comfort me. He knew exactly how I felt. I burrowed myself into his arms and accepted his comfort.

When it was down to Paula and the male fighter for Earth, it was…bloody. Paula had gorged out one of the Earth fighter's eyes, and the Earth fighter had taken a toll on Paula. Paula was now limping to the cliff she discovered with Theo while she was gripping her bleeding stomach. The Earth fighter had a spear. When Paula was at the peak of the cliff, she turned around just to fall to her knees. The Earth fighter threw her spear at Paula. Paula dodged the spear, after a few seconds, the spear came flying back up and hit the Earth fighter. Cole turned off the TV.

"Let's not talk about this again. Deal?" Cole began to stroke my hair to calm me down.

"Deal." I said. "I don't want to walk back."

"Fine, I'll carry you." Cole offered.

"Fine by me." I fell asleep while he was carrying me to our room.

A/N Aww, how sweet. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Back to the Central Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 16: Back at the Central Snake

Acciala's POV

I woke up the next morning to find that Cole was not in the room. I soon grew very worried so I raised quickly, got dressed, and trudged into the dinning car. I was relived when I saw Lloyd, who was hungrily eying all the food, Hannah, who was watching Paula, who was looking desperate for some form of her beloved alcohol, and Cole, who was looking as if he had no where better to be today. I sighed in relief at the sight of him. I sat down between Lloyd and Cole. Jewel soon joined us at the table.

"Hey." Jewel weakly greeted as she sat down on the opposite side of Lloyd. It was clear on her face that she had a rough night, just like I did. "When are we getting to the Circle Snake, or Central Snake, or whatever you call it?"

"In about a day or two." Hannah replied. "I don't know why, so don't ask me why, but I think that there isss some kind of a hold up or sssomething."

I looked at Cole and Paula. A 'hold up' could mean one of the Quarters is rebelling, possibly right now even. But the rebels weren't all ready yet, not all of the Quarters were ready to fight back against the sick Serpentine who practically imprisoned all of the residents of Ninjago. Though I did hear that the Fangpyre and Venomaria tribes were very trusting of Pythor. It was the Constrictia and some of the snakes belonging to the Hypnobria tribes didn't trust Pythor. Ironic because Skales, the tribe general of the Hypnobria tribe, was Pythor's second in command. Even though I heard that Skales was no longer the Head Snaker. I think it was some Serpentine, a Constrictia, was the Head Snaker for the thirty-fifth Snake Games. _I wonder what happened to Skales._ I thought. _Maybe Hannah knows._

"Hey, Hannah." Hannah picked her red and slightly white head up.

"Yesss? Is every thing alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, its just. What happened to Skales? I thought he was Pythor's second in command, and the Head Snaker. Do you know what happened to him?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. Ssso I could tell you. But, unfortunately, I don't know. I think he will still be one of the top Snakers this year, ssso don't you worry." Hannah replied, trying to muster as much cheer as possible.

"Wait. Skales isn't the Head Snaker anymore?" Lloyd looked around at us, I still thought it was cute how many of the outside world's events were mostly oblivious to him. What really went through his mind, I thought would most likely have been candy.

_ Lloyd probably has a very simple minded personality. In his mind, there's his dad, his uncle, his friends, me and my friend, Faolan, then Paula and Hannah. Possibly Pythor as well, yet not as a safe person. _I thought and smiled. I then remembered the Central Snake and the Snake Games. My smile vanished extremely fast. So fast, it quickly caught Cole's attention. Cole leaned over to me.

"Are you alright?" Cole whispered so that just I heard him. I nodded my head, not wanting him to worry about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back. I then remembered why I had stopped smiling in the first place. "Hey, Hannah?

"Yesss?" Hannah looked up. "What isss it?"

"When will we be at the Central Snake?" I asked, honestly hopping that it would be a while so I could stretch out my life span. And Cole and Lloyd's.

"Before nightfall tonight. Or sooner, hopefully." Hannah muttered the last bit.

"Oh, alright." I murmured. I really had hoped to stretch Lloyd's life out. Just a little. Yet I guessed that that was just nothing short of about twenty thousand miracles.

Soon enough, we were approaching the grand city of Serpentine. As always, most of them were gathered near the outskirts, yet not outside the city. I had heard that the Serpentine seldom, if ever leave their city. Unless, of course, they are escorts or guards for the fighters. I had sworn that when Pythor was first going over the rules preceding the Games, he almost said 'prisoners' instead of 'fighters'. Yet, then again, I would never have noticed if Faolan hadn't pointed it out. I sighed and felt very sad thinking about Faolan.

Once we were inside the large city, I forced my expression to change and look like I was having the time of my life. Of course, in reality, I had never felt worse. I just wanted to scream, go mad, and just run away from the problems I faced. But I would never leave Lloyd and Cole alone to face the world. So, with all the courage, force, and strength I could muster, I smiled, and waved. I soon felt one of Cole's arms around my waist, but I didn't mind. It would just cause us to have higher chances for more sponsors. We soon found ourselves entering the indoor station belonging to the building that housed the fighters before the Games. To me, it always seemed like a slaughterhouse fattening us all up to be killed. I think that I saw some Serpentine with tears in their eyes. They were probably just really sad for Jay and Nya. _Poor Nya._ I thought as we were ushered into the elevator. _So, ladies and gentlemen, let the beginning of the Thirty-Fifth Annual Snake Games begin!" _I thought sarcastically.

A/N PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I've just been so busy! And I really mean it! So I won't bug you to review.


	17. Chapter 17: Lloyd and Acciala

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own Wolves of the Beyond.

Chapter 17: Lloyd and Acciala

Acciala's POV

A few minutes after entering the elevator, I saw that, aside from Cole, Jewel, Hannah, and Paula, my small partner and I were the only people in the device. I looked around, last time; the snakes had piled all of the fighters with their escorts into one elevator. I thought _I heard some of them giggling as they saw us struggle to all fit. I soon heard them laughing thunderously. It must have been so amusing to watch us all struggle! Not that that isn't our daily lives now anyway. Yet, then again, it must have been hilarious to watch it all go down, especially with the big, muscular Titon. They thought it was funny to watch the to be slaughtered try to fit in all at once. _I jerked my head up in realization, and then quickly lowered it so I wouldn't attract attention. _Just like with the Nazis and the Jewish! The Nazis were shoving the Jewish and anyone else they hated into cattle cars! Cattle cars transfer cattle to be killed! So, the Serpentine are amused at how we were just cattle, waiting to be slaughtered. Just like how the Nazis didn't really mind seeing thousands, no, millions of people being transferred to certain death. Sick! They both are just sick!_

After a short period of time, I'd say about ten to twenty minutes; we finally arrived at the All-Element floor. Twenty minutes may seem like a long time, but I was determined to stretch Lloyd and Cole's lives as long as I could. Hannah broke me from my deep thought and concentration.

"Now, then. You should all get ready. Your ssstylist should be here any second now, ssso don't get to comfortable." Hannah looked at Paula. "And Paula."

Paula jerked up, as if she had been deaf and now could suddenly hear. "Hmm? What?"

"You know what I mean. No." Hannah gave Paula a death glare, to which Paula's reaction was confusion.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, yet. And let'sss try to prevent anything from happening." Hannah put emphasize on 'yet'. I knew what Hannah meant. No alcohol. She didn't want Paula to mess anything up. I rolled my eyes. _How can she live so organized? If something bad were to happen, say, life-threatening, she couldn't take a quick break and re plan everything. Does she even have any instinct? _I thought.

Soon enough, Donald and Alice came in.

"Now off you go, Lloyd and Acciala. Don't want to… Lloyd! Lloyd! Put the ball down!" Hannah tried to tell Lloyd. Yet I knew from experience that Lloyd only did what he wanted. In order to get him to do anything you wanted, you had to either have him trust you, or make yourself clear as a higher rank to him. Lloyd was still playing with a clear glass ball he found somewhere.

"Lloyd! Put it down. Come on, we need to get ready." I told him. I was making a mental checklist of procedures on how to get Lloyd to obey you. _Step once: Ask kindly and friendly._

Lloyd just shook his head; he was becoming more and more stubborn by the day. _Step two: try again. If that fails, show irritation._

"Come on Lloyd." I asked kindly once more. He just ignored me that time. "Lloyd." I said, authority growing in my voice. I had learned years before how to be an auntie to young pups, so I knew how to deal with Lloyd, who was about the combination of twenty-nine pups at once. Lloyd seemed surprised for a second, but quickly recovered.

"No." He said defiantly. I sighed. _Really Lloyd? Save your little rebellious act until later. When we really need it. Don't make me humiliate you in front of Donald, Alice, Hannah, Cole, and Jewel. _"I'm not going." With that, Lloyd stopped playing with the ball, yet sat down on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. _Step three: growl and show authority. Step four: drag. And, step five: scold._

I growled deeply at Lloyd, never once taking my eyes off him. Instead of obeying me however, he turned around so his back was facing me. Normally, if I were what my friend Sara called a "V and O" follower, I would have taken great offence. Yet Sara and I both know that rules are useless unless someone is following them. But Lloyd was, in all means, still just a pup when it came to rank whereas I was either an alpha female or a top-ranking beta. Since Lloyd was still not paying attention, I walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Lloyd. This has gone far enough." Lloyd somehow managed to escape my grasp. He didn't run far before planting himself on the ground, this time crossing not only his arms, but also his legs, and faced away from me. "Lloyd, we need to go."

"No!" 'No' was most definitely Lloyd's favorite word. 'No' and 'Candy!' Ironic how he never uttered a sentence with both words in it at the same time. "I'm staying right here!"

That was the last straw. I walked up to him, again never changing my dominant gaze, and gave him a good cuff on the back of his head. It was far lighter than a cuff I would use to discipline a pup, yet it was still strong enough to prove my point. Lloyd finally met my gaze, and when he did, all I could see in his eyes was 'how could you?'

"Come on, Lloyd. Time to go." I said, my voice dripping with authority. Lloyd reluctantly followed me out of the room. I knew he would not want to suffer my wrath again. I heard him snort out of irritation about not getting his way, yet I knew from my years of being an auntie, you don't soften at just their gaze. A small cuff won't kill them. _Yet, there are many other things that will._ I thought as I felt the elevator descend.

A/N who liked Lloyd's little act of defiance? For those of you who read Wolves of the Beyond, I took some inspiration from the first book, Lone Wolf. I think that 'No' should have been a big hint. If not, it was how Lloyd 'would not want to suffer' Acciala's 'wrath again.' Anyway, please review! I really, really, really, (trillions of 'reallys' later) really love hearing from readers! Also: a trillion is WAY higher than a billion, just to let you know.


	18. Chapter 18: Costumes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire. I also do not own the wolf curses; the curses belong to the author of Wolves of the Beyond.

Chapter 18: Costumes

Acciala's POV

After disciplining Lloyd, I led him, along with Donald and Alice, to the prepping rooms. I was soon separated from him and followed Donald to the area where the female fighters were being prepped in separated, cloth-covered sections in the shape of rectangles. I was soon being washed, waxed, then put in a dark blue robe and sat on a bench to wait for Donald. The whole time, my prep team was chatting away at the latest news.

"I heard that some of the fightersss are excited to see what isss in store for them thiss year!" Victoria changed the topic from the latest fashions of the Central Snake, which included the new and popular accessory of the golden wolf pedant I wore in the last Snake Games, to the fighters of this year's games.

"I hear that sssome fightersss are leaving family behind, I even think that two of the fightersss are married!" Paul exclaimed.

"I know! And I heard that one of the fightersss is with child! But, that might just be a rumor." Teresa said, gushing with the rest of the team.

"That's not a rumor. That's true." I told them.

"Really?" Teresa exclaimed.

"Who issss?" Victoria pressed.

"Nya, the female fighter for fire." I answered. "And Jay, the male fighter for…"

"Lightning! Lightning! It'sss lightning! Right?" Paul looked excited.

"Yeah, for lightning. Anyway, he's her husband." I told them.

"How sssad!" Teresa said. She then moved on to the topic of what the fighters would wear tonight. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _If anyone is going to try to crack a Serpentine, they had better start with something sad. Then try to figure it out from there, because I have just epically failed._ I thought to myself, amused.

After I was finished being prepped, I was sitting on the bench, alone, waiting for Donald. Well, I wasn't really alone, I just felt alone because my prep team would not shut up about every little thing going through their heads. I sometimes wondered if they ever even thought before they talked. Soon enough, Donald came in and shooed the team away. He sat next to me on my bench.

"Sssso, have any idea on what you'll be tonight?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't got a clue."

"I wasss thinking, along with Alice, of course, of light. Light and darkness. Light, because, well, we need some light to sssee, but too much can be blinding. Darkness, lights opposite, is deadly yet we still need it to sssleep. And wolvesss need it as a cover up while hunting.

"So I have proposed, that we have Lloyd as…well, you'll see him later. I don't want to ruin any surprisesss. Anyway, we might have you as a guardian of some sort. What do you think?"

"I like it." I answered meekly. Soon after, I was in a suit of what looked like a black cloth. I wasn't sure why, but soon, Donald flicked the suit on. Then, I looked like a protective force. A dark, yet very protective force. As if I wasn't afraid of anything or anyone if it meant the safety of my close friends and family. It reminded me of how the mother wolves looked while they were watching their pups, making sure they wouldn't wander off to far.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Alice and I spent a long time studying and watching wolvesss. Now, come along, we have to meet up with everyone else. And better to be too early than too late." Donald ushered me into the room where our dragons were. I looked around, trying to remember the names of the fighters I would be up against.

"Hey," said a casual sounding voice. I turned around to see Ian, a fighter from last year who was replaced. I had heard, thanks to my prep team, that he was extremely popular with the Serpentine and he had a mob of fans in the Central Snake. Most of them female, according to my number one source of Serpentine gossip, my prep team. "Want a sugar cube?" He asked, holding out a handful of white cubes. It was then that I realized he was chewing something.

"No thanks." I looked at his costume. He was wearing what looked like a candle. Or a lamp. "Nice costume."

Ian nodded his head. "Right back at you." He popped another sugar cube into his mouth. "You sure you don't want one? Last call."

"No, I'm fine. Hey, where did you get those anyway?"

"There supposed to be for the dragons, but I thought, 'meh. Why can't fighters have some too?' so I did get some." Ian nodded his head toward the dragon he was leaning on, coincidentally the dragon for light. "Anyway, I got to scram." Ian looked over my shoulder. "'Cause here comes your finance."

After Ian walked back to his partner, Cole came up to me.

"Wasn't that Ian?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"He wanted to know if I wanted a sugar cube. He said he got it form the dragons. I didn't even know dragons liked sugar cubes."

"Oh, yeah. Rocky loves them." Cole nodded. "Anyway, I'll need to be getting back soon or else Jewel will come drag me. I swear, for a girl her size, she sure is strong." Cole muttered as he walked away. I decided to go back to my dragon and look for Lloyd. When I was back at my dragon, Lloyd was nowhere to be found. I looked around for a short while before finding him talking to Ian.

"Lloyd!" I called out. I walked up to him. "I told you to stay at our dragon until I got back."

"Sorry, Acciala." Lloyd gave me his infamous cute look. "Ian gave me a sugar cube!" Lloyd's face brightened up, yet without losing his adorable look.

"Attention. Attention fightersss. Please head back to your dragonssss immediately." An announcer spoke up. He then repeated the message many more times. I picked up Lloyd and carried him back to our dragon.

Soon, the dragon for ice, and the fighters on the dragon, were flying off into the crowds. They were followed by fire, and then light, after that darkness, followed by air, then water, then earth, and finally lightning. I felt our dragon lift off into the air, and was soon greeted by the roaring cheers of all the snakes. But I stood as still as a statue. Before I had left for the dragons, Donald had given me some advice.

"Whatever you do, don't look like you did last year. Last year, you were excited, friendly, and welcoming. It matched your outfit perfectly. But thisss year, your like a mother she-wolf. You won't let anyone nor anything hurt your pup. That isss what you can do to make me even more proud than I already am. If that'sss even possible."

Taking his advice, I gave a protective glare to the stands; I acted as if I were defending Lloyd, my pup. I briefly glanced down at him. He really reminded me of a little pup. Cute, curious, and cheerful. He looked around at the stands with a happy smile on his face. The crowds 'awed' at him, yet they fell silent at my look. I felt like a she-wolf. Soon, we stood still on the ground, my face not changing any expression at all. I glared even more deeply and growled slightly when Pythor slithered out. His glare met mine, and we were soon having an argument through our glares.

_You'd better stop this right now! You can't do anything! You may have fooled the Serpentine but you will never fool me!_

_ I'm not trying to fool anyone. You know what I want. A she-wolf doesn't back down from a fight._

_ You're no she-wolf! Besides, they're so weak!  
They are the essence of nobility and strength. The picture of humble and grace! You know perfectly well who wins the battle at Life Quarters! Between viper and she-wolf. Have you forgotten what was said to the old serpent who tricked the first humans?_

_ I know perfectly well what happened! I don't care! The viper was stupid! Now, if you would be so kind as to let me speak!_

Reluctantly, I mouthed 'speak'. For a few seconds, he smirked, thinking he had won. I quickly added 'you moldwarp, beslumbering, canker-livered piece of scat!'

Pythor seemed to know what that meant, because his glare now read '_you'll pay for that!'_

_ Try me_ I smirked, the battle was over. But not the war. After that, Pythor cleared his throat and began to speak.

A/N please forgive me for not updating! I was camping with my friends the entire long weekend! But I hope this makes up for it! I want to see who knows who said the curses (wolf curses) in Wolves of the Beyond first (I'll give a virtual medal to who ever figures it out. Hint: SHE is in the second book.) Also: The updates may be slowed down, my teachers love to see the work pile higher as the school year comes to a close. But, I promise that by June 15, you will have at least 22 chapters! I won't bug you all to review this time.


	19. Chapter 19: The Tevok

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 19: The Tevok

Acciala's POV

After Pythor was finally done with his stupid and never ending speech, we were back in the air on our dragon. I was so angry with Pythor; I hadn't even realized how hungry I was. I saw Cole come up to me and help me off my dragon. I helped Lloyd down, and he soon scurried away to talk to his new best friend, Ian. I laughed at his cute little behavior before turning back to Cole. I smiled, and he smiled back at me.

"Nice look. I always like how you look." Cole put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks. You too." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist for a few seconds. In mere seconds, however, Donald came rushing up to me with Alice.

"Just come to turn your suit off. Don't want to start a fire, now do we? Then we'd have some real trouble on our handsss." Donald laughed and turned my outfit off. "And, by any chance, have you ssseen Lloyd?"

"Yeah, he's with Ian right now, I think." I pointed to where Ian was, and, sure enough, there was Lloyd standing right in front of him, still in his little suit of bright light. Alice rushed over to Lloyd and turned his suit off. After we were back upstairs, I realized how hungry I was.

"Hey, Hannah." The Fangpyre turned her head my way. "When is dinner?"

Hannah smiled. "Right now, actually. Once we're upstairssss."

"Good, because I'm hungry too." Lloyd said, slightly jumping up to prove his point. I laughed; he was so cute when he was hungry. Once we were finally at our floor, the top floor, Lloyd ran to the table and sat himself down in the chair right next to where I would usually sit. I smiled at Lloyd, and sat down next to him. Cole sat on my other side for a few moments, our fingers connected. I blushed and looked down. Soon, a person dressed in all black came and put our food down.

"Thank you. And, wait. I know you!" I said as I recognized a girl in black. I thought I had seen her the year before, but I couldn't tell. "I've seen you before!"

"You, Acciala, have seen an Tevok before? Not very likely, dear. They are ssslavesss; you are only to talk to them to give an order. They have committed a crime, and asss punishment, their tongues are cut out ssso they can no longer ssspeak." Hannah tried to discourage me.

"Peggy Hearth." Cole said, looking as if he had just figured something out. "I thought the face looked familiar. The Tevok is a dead ringer for Peggy."

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember Peggy from school." I said, trying not to cause trouble for the Tevok. I remembered the first time I thought I saw her.

~Flashback~

"And?" I asked Faolan, shoving him lightly. "Come on, Faolan. You've seen she-wolves run. They're faster than the males, for the love of Lupus."

Faolan shrugged. "I guess so. But still, I tied with the fastest runner so I think I have just promoted the males."

"Whatever, you still can't run and search for the weak deer like the outflankers can. You and I both…" I was cut off by the sound of a warning howl in the distance. A howl specifically to warn all who could understand wolves to run and hide, for an intruder was coming. Soon, the sound of panting and running could be heard nearing Faolan and I. Faolan and I both whipped our heads around to see a young boy and a young girl running through the woods. Another howl, this time far more desperate, was heard. The howl was easy to decode.

_"Quickly! Quickly! Find shelter! An intruder has been spotted! A flying intruder! Hide! Quickly, hide!"_

Faolan took my shoulders and dragged me to our den we had set up for summer. Not to far from the river for fish and water. We soon heard a low humming sound and looked up to see a hover plane appear out of nowhere.

A net flew down at such speed that no one, possibly not even Faolan, could outrun it. The net caught the girl, and a harpoon shoot out and hit the boy. I heard something being shouted out from the girl's mouth, possibly the boy's name, but I couldn't know for sure. The hover plane soon disappeared just as it had appeared, without a trace. Seconds later, the wolf in the distance howled the call that the strange flying object was gone, and it was safe to travel the forest once again.

~End of flashback~  
"Acciala?" Cole's voice pulled me back to reality. I jerked my head up. "You alright?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just had a little, flashback. That's all." I whispered back.

I looked over to the Tevok girl and I made eye contact. When I was sure no one was looking, I mouthed to her, 'I'm so sorry'.

She just smiled. She seemed to have forgiven me. _I really hope so. Lupus forbid she just became angrier with me! _I thought as I returned my attention to my food.

We were soon ushered into the living room to watch the rides and fighters. I realized, about the fighters for water, they seemed to have attempted to copy the fire fighter's idea for being on fire. _What are they trying to do? Boil them? _I mentally laughed at them. The other fighters' outfits were pretty good. But the silence following Lloyd's appearance along with mine was the most notable. I smirked._ If they want some entertainment, they got more than they bargained for now. _I thought as I curled up against Cole, who had his arm around me. I soon fell asleep in that position for the rest of the night.

A/N How was it? Did you all like it? Love it (asks nervously)? I'm still in your favor for not updating over the weekend. So I won't push you all to review this time.


	20. Chapter 20: Training and Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 20: Training and Allies

Acciala's POV

I woke up the next day to find myself, yet again, face to face with Lloyd. I smiled; at least he could still make something happy even when sadness surrounds me. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows. Lloyd smiled, seeing that I had finally woken up.

"Good morning, Acciala!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"What's today, Lloyd? What do we have to do?" I asked, forgetting what Hannah had told us last night. Lloyd's face soon registered a sign of disappointment. "What is it?"  
"You didn't say 'good morning', so I'm not answering until you say it." Lloyd crossed his arms and smiled as if he was superior.

"Fine. Good morning, Lloyd. Now, what do we have to do today?" I said, highly amused at his stubborn behavior.

"I think we have training today." Lloyd told me with a blank face, even though seconds before he was smiling. "Hannah told me to wake you. We have to leave soon!"

My eyes flew open. _Great Lupus!_ "Are you serious?"

Lloyd nodded his head; completely oblivious at how unprepared I was for training. I sighed again and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute. Okay?" Lloyd nodded, but he stayed right where he was. "Lloyd, please leave."

"No! I'm not leaving you again!" Lloyd grabbed my arm and held onto it for dear life.

"Lloyd, I'll be fine. I'll be out in ten minutes. Okay?" Lloyd shook his head. "Alright, alright. How about five minutes?" Lloyd thought about it for a while, then reluctantly nodded his head and let go of my arm. Once he was out of my room, I changed into the training clothes and walked into the dinning room just as Lloyd was stomping down the hallway.

"I agreed to five minutes!" He whined.

"How long was I in there?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and led me to the table, more of pulled me.

"Five minutes and thirty seconds! I gave you thirty extra seconds!" Lloyd said, still stomping with my arm in his grasp. I laughed, only Lloyd could get upset if the deal was thirty seconds off. _Great Lupus, will Lloyd ever grow up? Well, at least when he does, he will hopefully still make everyone smile._

"Well you're up late." Cole remarked as I was forced into my seat by Lloyd.

"Whatever."

"Lloyd was starring at the clock the whole time."

"And, apparently, counting the seconds as well." I looked over to the young boy, who had completely forgotten about me and time and had refocused onto food. I laughed mentally. Lloyd could not focus on a single thing unless it was a desperate time or desperate measures were to be taken. After breakfast, we were ushered into the elevator and shot down to the Training Field. When the doors opened, we were led into about fifty or one hundred more doors. I looked down at Lloyd, who seemed to be counting the doors. Ever since I taught him to count, he's been trying to count everything. I felt him tug my leg.

"Yes, Lloyd?" I asked, bending down slightly to hear him better.

"I forgot, Acciala."

"You forgot what?"

"What number comes after seven?"

"Eight."

"Alright, thanks."

Just as I was straightening up again, Lloyd tugged at my leg again.

"Yes, Lloyd?" I asked, sighing.

"I forget what number comes after eight?"

"Nine, Lloyd. Then, after nine comes…"

"Ten! Right?"

"Yes, Lloyd. Ten comes after nine.

"Okay, thanks, Acciala." I was straightening up again when he pulled at my leg, again.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Acciala, what comes after ten?" I laughed inwardly at his question. Questions similar to that were asked by Lloyd until we finally got to the Training Field.

After looking around for a few seconds, Lloyd's gaze stopped and he smiled. I looked over to what he was looking at. Or rather, who he was looking at. Ian. Seeing his best friend, Lloyd ran away from me and toward Ian, who was throwing spears.

"Seems like you've been replaced." Cole came up to me.

I sighed. "Just wait until we're in the Landscape."

"I really hope it's not an ocean or filled with water."

"Say that in here, and that's exactly what it's going to be."

Cole shrugged. "Oh well. Let bygones be bygones. I can swim, I just don't like to."

"I'll swim if I need to or if I'm fishing. But aside from that, I don't really swim for fun." I shrugged.

Once we were finished all the required training, it was already lunch time. In the Training Field, they had small tables with benches attached. The tables could be pushed together to seat about four people per table. With Lloyd, you could squeeze in three on one side. Today, we pushed two tables together to seat all eight of the current alliance members we had established. Jewel, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, Cole, me, and little Lloyd. Soon, Creakle joined us, so we decided that, instead of getting another table; we would just grab a chair and put it on one end of the table.

"Thanks, guys. So, does this mean I'm in on the alliance?" Creakle asked as he sat down.

"Sure, Creakle. Now, who else should we include?" I asked.

"I know! I know! I know!" Lloyd chanted before rising from his seat, running over to where Ian was sitting alone, and then talked to him, most likely making an alliance, or asking for sugar cubes. My thoughts were soon confirmed when Lloyd led Ian to our table.

"Are you sure we should ally ourselves with a Fear?" Nya asked, cautiously.

"I agree." Jay quickly informed us.

"Yeah, besides, if we should come across the other Fears, he'll know about them and we could use that knowledge." I argued.

"That and the light fighters are apparently no longer with the rest of the Fears. I think that the fighters for water have replaced us this year." Ian told us. "And, I was hoping this would mean we could invite Teresa in on the alliance? She was my teacher last year and I really don't want to fight her."

"Sure, we'll tell her later." Cole said. After his statement, the air horn sounded.

"Did they replace the bell?" Zane asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Apparently. This is even more annoying than the bell!" I stated, extremely annoyed with the sound. "We'll meet tomorrow and see if we can add anybody or if we're set. Deal?"

"Deal." The rest of the group said in unison.

"We should split up while we're in training. You know, in case one of us misses a skill and that takes a toll in the Landscape." Kai suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's split up. I'll go to the rope related skills." I agreed.

"Alright, see you guys later." Cole got up and walked to the knife throwing course. After that, the team split up and scattered to the different skills.

_Well, I guess now the little catch phrase is wrong. 'May the odds be never in your favor', to bad, the odds are in our favor. So far. _I thought as I walked over to the rope tying area.

A/N Please review! As for matchedballoon, sadly, Edme wasn't the one who first said 'moldwarp' in Shadow Wolf. But, because you begged, I'll give you a virtual silver medal for taking note that it was a she-wolf. So, the gold medal is still up for grabs. Another hint: SHE is a runner, and a pretty huge character in Wolves of the Beyond. Anyway, how cute is Lloyd? Please tell me in a review!


	21. Chapter 21: Ropes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

A/N Just to warn you all: Jewel will be acting completely like Johanna in this chapter, if (those of you who have read Catching Fire) know what I mean! So don't be mad at me for making her like Johanna. P.S. The rating is T, just to let you know. But it's not TOO bad, and not at all graphic.

Chapter 21: Ropes

Acciala's POV  
I soon became very frustrated as I attempted to tie the rope into a knot. _I never thought that rope tying was this hard! _I thought angrily as I failed for the forty-sixth time in a row. Or maybe it was thirty-seven, I lost count at twenty-nine. I could never tie anything for my life. Including Lloyd's sneakers when he wanted to run around the yard behind our house in Winner's Wonderland. I felt someone reach over me and help me tie the knot. I immediately became alert and tense. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and, to my delight, I saw only one-handed Creakle. I had no idea how he could tie with only one hand, but somehow he managed.

"How did you do that? And with only one hand, for that matter?" I asked, completely shocked. Creakle shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess when you live in the Water Quarters you just learn growing up. Even with just one hand." Creakle nodded to his handless arm. He shrugged again. "I can't even remember when or where I learned it. Oh well, things of the past, I guess. See you around." Creakle walked away and I picked up a new rope. Mimicking his movement, I finally tied a successful knot. I felt happiness and relief surge through me, just as I realized it was time to go. When I led Lloyd to the elevator, I found Cole was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Cole?" I asked Lloyd. Lloyd just cutely shrugged.

"I don't know. I last saw him with the spears." Lloyd informed me.

"I think he had to talk to Hannah or something." Jewel came up to Lloyd and I. We all got into the elevator, when I realized that Jewel had some armor on. Yet before I could ask, Lloyd blurted out his question.

"Why do you have armor on?" He asked, full of curiosity.

"The stupid trainers made me wear it for hand-to-hand combat. Yet they let the Fears fight without armor! Completely unfair." Jewel sighed angrily. "Stupid trainers." With that, she took off her armor, and the rest of her clothes. Thankfully, when I saw her move to take off her armor, I quickly covered Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd knew what that meant. 'Don't fidget, don't move, you do not want to see this.' And Lloyd stood still.

"Really, Jewel?" I hissed at her. She just shrugged. When we finally reached our floor, I motioned for Jewel to step out first with my free hand. My other hand was still over Lloyd's eyes. When she disappeared into her room, I uncovered Lloyd's eyes.

Lloyd, like a good little cute six-year-old boy, didn't ask any questions, just walked over and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. I was exhausted as well from all the training, and surprised that my fingers and hands didn't just fall off or go numb for life. I soon joined Lloyd on the couch and waited for Cole to come back. _Where's Hannah_? I thought, realizing that she also wasn't present.

Soon, I heard the metallic clack and clang of the elevator moving up and soon opened. Cole and Hannah stepped out, much to my relief. Cole sat next to me on the couch and looked extremely tired and exhausted. Without warning, the TV flashed on, causing all of us to jump up, completely unprepared for that surprise. Bytar, Lasha, and their new sidekick and host, Mezmo, appeared on screen. They all appeared to be having the time of their lives. Bytar soon started to calm down from his hysterical laughter and face the camera.

"Well, I believe that thiss year will be even better than last year." Bytar started. "And I thought last year wasss exciting!"

"I agree! I can't wait to sssee what the Snakersss have in store thiss year!" Mezmo said enthusiastically.

"I hope itsss going to be a great Landscape! Actually, I know itsss going to be wonderful" Lasha added. After that statement, the trio proceeded to chat and rammer on and on about what they think the Landscape will look like. I rolled my eyes; I was so tired of the snakes acting so happy and joyful

I was so tired that I wasn't even paying any attention to what was going on around me, and by dinnertime, I was over exhausted. I went to my bed early, soon joined by Cole, completely wiped out.

"Night." I mumbled sleepily to Cole as he settled next to me in bed and pulled the sheets over him, slightly causing me to become cold for a few seconds.

"Night." He mumbled back, barely audible. I was soon asleep and felt Cole's arm around me in my subconscious mind before crossing over completely into the dream world. In my sleep, I huddled closer to him and soon felt his body heat warm my cold body.

_I dreamed of home. My home. My forest. I looked around. _'Just one thing missing. Where is he?' _I thought, still looking for someone. I didn't know why, but I felt as if this person was my life, someone I could trust, no matter what happens. I looked around some more, and then caught sight of a male's silhouette. _Sally doesn't believe in signs, nor does she believe in mist, or _lochin._ Should I believe her? _I thought as I neared the figure. He stood, unmoving like a statue. I walked faster, and then started to run. It seemed as if no matter how fast I run, the figure is always to far away to reach. As I finally started to seem like I was gaining ground, the figure's hair color didn't change. Black, black as night. I soon realized that the figure was facing away from me. '_Lord Garmadon?' _I asked, then realizing that the figure didn't have four arms. I brainstormed whom else I knew who had black hair. Before I could open my mouth to guess again, the figure turned to face me, and I saw immediately soil brown eyes. _'Acciala.' _The soil eyed, black haired figure said._

Before I had a chance to guess again, I was awoken by the sudden sense of something moving next to me.

A/N How was the chapter? I told you about Jewel! So don't be to horribly mad at me. If anything, PLEASE be amused. Anyone like the dream? PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22: More Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

A/N Sorry for the long time with no updates. School should be winding down, but it seems to be giving off more and more work. Anyway, enough of my bantering and on with the story!

Chapter 22: More Training

Acciala's POV

I soon realized it was Cole who moved, most likely trying not to wake me, and with little success. I was awake as soon as he moved. I jerked up, alert, before realizing that it was only him that moved. I calmed down, yet then tensed up again, realizing what I had in store for me that day.

"What is it?" Cole asked, confusion showing on his face. "Something wrong?"

"No. Its just…Today is more training." I explained. Cole groaned and lay back down.

"Then just say that I died in sleep."

"They'll come looking for you."

"Then just tell them I'm ill."

"They'll rush you to the infirmary."

"Then just tell them I…"

"Cole, as long as I have to go, you're going. Even if I have to drag you."

"Fine, good luck with that." I sighed. Boys could be so stubborn and sometimes even lazy at some points in time.

"Need I get Lloyd?"

"What will he do? What can a six-year-old do to an eighteen year old?"

"Drag you. Get in your face, literally. That ought to wake you up. Plus, we really need to know who to have as allies."

"Fine, I'll be out in about, oh, I'd say, about fifteen hours."

"Suit yourself." I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to change into the training uniform. I go out and meet Lloyd and Jewel in the living room, taking note of how hard Cole is trying to make it seem as if he's sleeping.

"Where's Cole?" Jewel asked.  
"He's 'sleeping', so don't bother him. Or bother with him." I tell her, making air quotes for 'sleeping'. Soon, Hannah walks in, followed by Paula, who looked like she just came from bed and really wished she was still asleep. Hannah then looked like she was mentally counting the three of the four fighters present.

"Where'sss Cole?" She asked.

"He's still asleep." I answered. Hannah dashed off to awaken him, and, sure enough, less than five minutes later, a half-awake Cole came into the living room. Hannah then did another mental head count, then ferried us off to the Training Field.

Once we were in the Field, I searched around, and noticed far more fighters than last time I was in the Field. _There used to be only eighteen. But now there are about thirty fighters! _I thought as I counted. Cole, Jewel, Creakle, Mia, Zane, Lexie, Teresa, Ian, Tom, Sophia, Nya, Kai, Angie, Jay, Allia, Kenneth, Lloyd, and me. Two fighters for each element. Yet, in the Field, I counted two for fire, two for earth, two for light, and two for all elements. All the other elements had four fighters. Ice, darkness, lightning, and water. Clearly, the snakes wanted their little phrase to be true.

"Is it just me, or are there more fighters than before?" I whispered over to Cole.

"I was thinking the same thing. Why would they do that?" Cole whispered back, leaning over to get head level with me.

"Because, the Serpentine want us gone. For good. Out of the picture so we won't pose a threat."

"For what?"

"One word; rebellion." I could see out of the corner of my eye the shock on his face. Before he could speak again, I cut him off. "Just, don't talk about it here. We don't want to cause superstition." He nodded, then straightened up so it wouldn't seem as though we were whispering. I was so busy thinking about the new fighters, that I wasn't even focusing on the rope in my hand. Subconsciously, I tied the same knot I had trouble tying the previous day. Noticing this, Creakle walked over to me and congratulated me.

"Nice. You finally figured out how to tie. Congrats." Creakle said, dramatically, as if I had just discovered a scientific breakthrough.

"Hm? Oh, thanks, Creakle." I said, jerking up my head slightly because of being pulled from my thoughts. I heard the loud horn signaling lunch.

"I've made a list of who I want as an ally." I told Cole as he caught up to me at the stew serving pot.

"Really? Who?" Cole asked, well naturally.

"Well, first off, everyone we allied with yesterday." I turned to him. Cole was smiling.

"I'm happy with that." He said as we moved on to the sandwich area.

"Next, I was hoping for Allia, the original female fighter for air. Then Teresa, the female fighter for light. And, really, that's it." I told him, realizing how short my list was.

"Really? That's all? Wow, it is really easy to make you happy." Cole smiled. I smiled back. "Well, I really don't know if we could add anyone else. Except, maybe Leeder. The new male fighter for light. I saw him with the spears and swords and thought he could be useful."

I looked over to Leeder. He was about Cole's height, and had dirty blonde hair. "Alright. He seems to be okay." I told him as we walked to the table we set up the previous day. We all talked for a short period and ate in the limited time we had for lunch.

When the time at the Training Field was finally coming to a close, I walked over to the archery station. The trainer, Till, soon noticed that the targets were no problem for me, so, to remedy this 'problem', he started throwing numeral fake birds in the air for me to shoot. I took out four of them and they fell to the floor. I soon realized that it was so quiet in the Field; I could hear the five birds I shot seconds before hit the ground. I looked around out of the corners of my eyes and noticed that everyone was watching me. I had been so focused that I felt as if I was in the forest, hunting with Faolan. I just felt…natural. Then, when the bell finally rang and the teachers and escorts filed in to escort their fighters away, I rushed, along with Cole, Jewel, and Lloyd, to Hannah and Paula.

"Do you know how many fighters want you as an ally?" Paula exclaimed once we were back on our floor. "Already! What on earth did you do to pull that off?"

"I just shot some arrows."

"And birds, too! I saw here! She shot five birds before they even hit the ground!" Lloyd exclaimed, looking as if he was ready to jump and literally bounce off the walls. I smiled at him and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch to see the latest news.

A/N Please forgive me for not updating! School has really made me a b****. But, not to fear, for I only have seven school days left! Then an updating frenzy! PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23: Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 23: Waiting

Acciala's POV  
I woke the next day to find Cole missing. I grew worried and panicked quickly. I looked around frantically.

"Morning." Cole said casually as he walked into the room from the bathroom. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned for him. He snapped back into reality. Cole smiled, trying to dismiss my concern, without any success. He sighed. "What is it?" I pressed.

"Today we got to go in the private session thing with the Snakers." Cole informed me. "I'm just most likely gonna wing it like I did last year. What are you going to do? Shoot arrows most likely. Or throw spears and knives. Or something else from your endless list of talents." I giggled at his comment and got up, walked over to him, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You're perfect."

"No I'm not." I denied, still in his grasp.

"Yeah, you are. You can't deny it. Even if you do, you're perfect in my eyes."

"No, I'm not. You're the perfect one."

"I couldn't shoot an arrow for my life."

"And I couldn't wield a scythe for my life." I let go and reluctantly walked into the bathroom and showered, then walked out in my green robe to the dinning room. I found Cole, Jewel, and Lloyd. We were ushered into the elevator, and then stopped at a floor I had never been on before. Before I ask where we were, Lloyd blurted out his thoughts.

"Where are we?" Lloyd blurted out. I rolled my eyes. Lloyd was so cute in his young curiosity. His adorable curiosity and wonder and awe about the world around him. "I've never been here before. Why are here?"

"To get prepared for the private session for the Snakersss. We want our fightersss to look their best." Hannah explained. Sure enough, about a half hour later, I met up with them in the room where we were ditched before our private session. It was long and boring to just sit or stand in that small room with absolutely nothing to do. Some fighters tried to start up a conversation, but those always wore out quickly. Clearly, no one in the room was up for talking. No one except the Fears, who were eagerly talking and snickering at some fighters as if they were ready to kill them on the spot. Soon, Cole, Jewel, Nya, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and I were the only fighters left. I felt as if I was really alone and we were all just waiting to be killed. To keep from dying of boredom, I decide to see what Lloyd was doing. I got off of the couch, walked over to Lloyd near the door to the Training Field, and got on my knees to see what he was up to. I saw that he was just staring blankly at the door. It seemed as if he was barely breathing. _He must be in deep thought. What is he thinking about? Surely not candy. Not at this time. Not in this place. _I thought.

Lloyd's POV  
I was just staring at the wall of the door to the Training Field when Acciala came up to me. But, at the time, I didn't even notice. I was thinking about the Games. _Will I live? Will Acciala live? Will any of my friends live at all? _I thought, concern filling my head as I quickly glanced over at the couch, where Jay, sitting next to Nya, who seemed to be getting… fatter… for some reason, had occupied Acciala's former spot. I didn't know why at the time. _I'll just ask Acciala why later. What should I do for the Snakers?_ I thought, my attention in my head returning to the Snake Games. I hadn't even prepared for what I would do for the Snakers. If I had known, I would have trained before even being reaped. But, Acciala told me that we were never to be in any kind of Landscape again. Yet, then again, she had no way of knowing what would happen. No one was prepared for the sudden news Pythor announced that day when I received possibly the worst news of my life. Going back into the Games. The last place I would ever want to be at any time. I was so worried; I hadn't even noticed when Jay was called. Then Nya, then Kai. After him, Jewel was called. A short time later, Cole was summoned. Then there was only Acciala and I. I was still wondering about the Games when a completely unrelated thought popped into my mind. _Pythor doesn't make an 'sss' sound whenever he says a word with 's' in it. All the other Serpentine do. Why doesn't Pythor? Is that just the way the __Anacondrai__ talk? Or rather, talked? _I thought. Soon, I was yanked from my deep thought when a familiar name was called from the loud speaker.

"Acciala. Pleassse report to the Training Field immediately. You are being called to your private session with the Snakersss now." A Serpentine said. I saw Acciala get up from her knees and walked to the door. I jumped up and blocked the door. Acciala just lightly smiled and looked down at me.

"Come on, Lloyd. You and I both know I have to go see the Snakers. Just move out of the way, or else they'll come and see what's keeping me. Or, I might have to pick you up and dump you on the couch." I laughed slightly at her words. She was always nice to me. Even when she scolded me, I knew it was for my own good. She was teaching me to be a good person and to make good choices. But still, I didn't want to wait in the room alone without her. As if she read my thoughts, she got on one knee, put one of her hands on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes. "Lloyd, I'll be quick. Don't worry about me. I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't worry, Lloyd."

"Okay. Good luck, Acciala." I reluctantly moved out of the way so she could get into the Field. She smiled at me, wished me good luck as well, then preceded to walk into the Field, the expression on her face hardened to a dominant look. I walked over to the couch and put my head on one of the armrest and waited for my name be called.

A/N So sorry for not updating! As for matchedballon, sorry I couldn't get 30 chapters out. Hope you have a good time on your trip! Anyway, please review! For those of you who are wondering when season 3 of Ninjago will start airing, I heard that in the US, it should start in November, but that's just what I heard.


	24. Chapter 24: Private Sessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 24: Private Sessions

Acciala's POV

I walked into the Training Field and immediately spotted the gleaming silver bow and arrows I had used the year before. I also spotted a large pile of spears, but what caught my eye third was what I planned to do.

"Proceed," ordered a Serpentine. I looked up at the balcony where they were suspended slightly above the ground. I noticed immediately, Skales was missing. I was confused, I had heard Hannah mention to Paula that Skales was no longer the Head Snaker, but then I remembered that Hannah also mentioned that no one had seen Skales ever since the end of the last Games. The Games where he helped Lloyd, Cole, and me win through cheating. _Is it possible, that, just maybe, Skales paid the price for his defense? That he…_ I grimaced at the thought of it. _NO! _The word exploded in my head._ If that is the case, he will not be forgotten! I shall make him memorable! He will not have gone done in vain!_

I walked over to the ropes area, tied a notch, and hung it to a rope suspended from the ceiling. I heard gasps and murmurs from the Snakers. All of them, except the new Head Snaker, Skalidor. I took quick note the night I met him that he was clearly the shortest of the generals. I remembered the night like the back of my hand.

~Flashback~  
It was yet another party for winning the Games. Lloyd had already eaten his fill, while I was marveling at all the food. The Central Snake always such a surplus, it was hard to imagine the hunger and starvation the outlying Quarters were facing daily. After a few dances with Cole, and an awkward conversation with my prep team, in which I discovered that the Serpentine at the Central Snake would regurgitate their food just to consume more, was when I met Skalidor. I had just finished whispering the whole conversation to Cole, even though we weren't even engaged at the time nor did I even think of it, was when Skalidor made his debut in my life. He slithered up to Cole and I and cheerfully greeted us.

"Congratulationsss on winning the Snake Gamesss!" He enthusiastically congratulated.

"Thank you, Skalidor." Cole thanked, though he seemed to tense up for a few seconds. I later discovered that there had been a slight battle going on between the two. Not as much or grudgingly as the ones going on between Cole and Wyplash, but in the same ball park. Skalidor then addressed Cole directly.

"Mind if I steal her for a dance?" He asked, the smile never leaving his stone-like Constrictai face. After a few minutes, he began to speak to me. "You know, I heard that Skalesss was retiring."

"Why would he do that? In my opinion, he's young enough to go on for at least fifteen more years." I asked.

"Well, I've been working long and hard, and he may be giving me the title Head Snaker for next year'sss Gamesss." Skalidor said, and then quickly looked around us as if to make sure no one was listening to us. He then turned back to me. "It starts at nine." He then showed me his watch on his wrist, rubbed the top, causing a wolf to appear. The wolf quickly vanished and Skalidor slithered away.

~End of flashback~  
I walked to the area of the Field where the dummies were, took an over sized viper dummy, walked back to the notch I previously suspended above the ground, and placed the dummy's head through the notch, before the Snakers could react, I quickly took some red paint from the camouflage area and wrote across the chest of the dummy one word. **SKALES**

I heard murmurs and gasps from the on lookers as I quickly marched to the bow and arrow, stealing a quick glance at Skalidor, who was looking shocked and confused. Thinking I was going to shoot a target, the Snakers relaxed, only to tense up and gasp mere seconds later. I took the bow, loaded an arrow, and shoot at the dummy. My hit was exactly where I wanted, right between the rope and the head, cutting the rope and causing the dummy to fall to the ground. A Serpentine quickly rose to his feet and dismissed me. I think he was a Fangpyre, close friends to the Hypnobrai. _What's his name? The brother of the general, Fangtom, second in command. Two heads like his brother. Fangdam! That's who he is!_ His name erupted in my mind. I then remembered. _Before they were locked in tombs, before Skales was general, he and Fangdam were the best of friends!_ I suddenly felt horrible for what I had done as I walked to the elevator and rode up to my floor. I couldn't find Cole, Jewel, or Paula anywhere in sight. I couldn't even find Hannah. I just sighed as I sat down on the couch to wait for Lloyd to be done with his suffering at the hands of the Snakers.

Lloyd's POV  
I was frightened and nervous when it took so long for me to be called for my private session. I heard occasional gasp and murmurs from the Snakers, all of which I hoped were good signs. After the last of the gasps died down, I waited a few more minutes to be called. Finally, a shaken sounding Serpentine did call me.

"Lloyd Garmadon."

I walked into the Training Field and saw what to do. Acciala had taught me the basics of how to use a bow and arrows, and I had already known how to throw spears and knives.

"Proceed." The same Serpentine who called me in ordered me.

I briskly walked to the spears and threw five of them at five targets. The first hit the dead center, the second was slightly off, the third and forth were on the edge of the center and outer circle of the center, and the fifth was in the center. I picked up three knives, threw the first at another target. The first hit the outer rim of the center, the second hit the outer rim as well, but, thankfully, the third hit the center.

"Anything else?" The Serpentine asked. I nodded my head. I walked over to the bow and arrows, picked up the bow, then shoot an arrow at the target. Judging by the way the Snakers gasped and some ducked behind their chairs, I could tell that Acciala must have set them off somehow. The arrow I shot hit the outer rim of the center. I decided to only shot three arrows in all, so I picked up another arrow and shoot it at a different target. The second arrow hit the outer rim again, but the third hit the center. I heard murmurs of impressed Serpentine from their area, and then put the bow back.

"That's all." I said meekly. After an approving nod from Skalidor, the short but really strong Constrictai general, I jogged out of the Training Field and to the elevator. I rode the elevator by myself up to my floor to find Acciala sitting on the couch, looking deeply disturbed and regretful. I looked around and realized that Jewel, Cole, and Paula were no where in sight. Not even Hannah was anywhere in the room. I grew worried and concerned, so I took a seat next to Acciala and waited for the others to return from wherever they were.

A/N How was the chapter? Poor Acciala, she didn't even know Fangdam was a Snaker! I read on the Ninjago wikia that he and the general of the Fangpyres, Fangtom, were brothers. And that Fangdam was friends with Skales before Skales was general and before the Serpentine were locked away. Anyway, please review! School's out so I should update more frequently, but I will notify you all if I'm going to an away camp. For now, I should update at least two or three times a week. Possibly four if I'm not to busy.


	25. Chapter 25: Scores

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 25: Scores

Acciala's POV

I was still feeling sorry and guilty for hanging a dummy of Skales in front of his best friend, Fangdam. I didn't even know he was a Snaker! And I thought he looked somewhat happy or interested when I walked into the Training Field for my private session. I didn't know what I was going to get for my score.

_ I'll be lucky if I get a one right now! I'll most likely get a negative number for my behavior! Why didn't I see Fangdam when I first walked into the Field? Was he even a Snaker last year? Wasn't it his brother, Fangtom, who was a Snaker? Maybe he was busy so he had his brother fill in for him. Just perfect timing! _ I thought sarcastically.

I thought I heard the elevator open and briefly looked out of the corner of my eye to see the little form of my favorite six year old, Lloyd. I didn't move off the couch, still curled up into a ball. He came over to the couch after standing in the doorway for a short period of time, most likely looking around for Jewel, Cole, Paula, or Hannah. Possibly all four of them.

He sat next to me, and waited patiently for someone to show up. After about a half hour, Hannah's voice could be heard as the elevator moved to our floor. Once the elevator opened, out poured Jewel, Cole, Hannah, and, last of all, and by far the one looking most annoyed, Paula. Hannah was still yammering even when the other three moved quickly away from her and to the couch.

Cole immediately took his spot next to me, Jewel sat in a purple plush chair to his left, and Paula was sitting in another plush chair next to Jewel.

Hannah was still talking away, even when she checked her schedule. _Who ordered or invited Frakjaw number two? _I thought, Hannah bringing the image of the 'never shut up' skeleton.

Thinking of the skeletons, I wondered where they were._ Ever since the Serpentine took over, they just…disappeared. Did they go back to their home in the Underworld? Or are they hiding somewhere in Ninjago. Wasn't there a news article mentioning that Pythor had ordered many soldiers and scouts to guard the portals of the Underworld? Most likely just a hoax, there are so many portals, some not even found, even with the Serpentine and humans combined, there still wouldn't be enough to guard every portal. Where did they all go?_ I thought, my mind racing.

Then I had an idea. _Skeletons hate the snakes, just like the humans, if we could find the skeletons, we might be able to obtain enough power to rebel against the Serpentine!_ My thoughts were interrupted when Hannah raised her voice.

"Sssix o'clock! Dinner time!" She called out. Lloyd seemed to brighten up and raced to the table, taking his usual seat. I reluctantly got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the table, sitting in between Cole and Lloyd. During dinner, everyone seemed quiet, so quiet that Hannah decided to remedy the situation. "Ssso, what did you all do for the Snakersss?"

Lloyd was the first to respond. "I threw spears, and knives, and I shot some arrows too!" A cheerful smile widened on his young face while a small smile crept onto my own face.

"Really? Well, you'll certainly get a high ssscore! What about you, Cole?"

"I just threw a few weight balls and climbed the rock wall." Cole said, boredom filling his voice.

"Interesting. How about you, Jewel?"

"Pretty much the same as Lloyd. Except for the archery part. And I used the paints to camouflage into the fake tree." Jewel answered, with the same tone as Cole.

"Nice, nice. Acciala? What did you do for the Snakersss?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Lloyd pressed. I finally gave in.

"I made a notch, hung it from the ceiling, then used one of those over sized viper dummies and hung it."

"Isss that all?" Hannah now took Lloyd's job to press me for details.

"And I took red paint and painted a name on the dummy."

"Whose name?" Paula now joined in on the pressing.

"Skales." I responded. Hannah froze.

"Is…is…issss that all?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"I shot an arrow which cut the rope. And then I left." I answered in a low whisper. Hannah excused herself, wiping her eyes. Skales was a mischievous and scheming Serpentine, but other than that, he was very popular.

Once Hannah left, I felt even worse than before.

"I should have just said I shot a few arrows or something. Now I feel horrible." I said, putting my head in my hands. Small, oily tears leaked from my eyes. I felt Cole put his arm around me.

"Its not your fault, at least now the Snakers know you're a force to be reckoned with." Cole probably smiled, trying to imagine the look on Skalidor's face.

"That's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Fangdam was there." I told them. I looked up to see their confused faces. Only Lloyd wasn't completely confused. I knew he knew who each Serpentine was.

"The brother of Fangtom? The general?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. But, Fangdam and Skales were best friends before the Serpentine were locked away and before Skales was general." I explained. Lloyd's face changed from confused to slightly understanding what I was talking about. "In short, I just hung a dummy of his best friend!" I silently shrieked. "I'll be lucky if I get a one as a score!"

"Again, a force to be reckoned with." Cole comforted me.

"I guess. I'll just see what they have in store for us." I sighed as Hannah entered the room.

"Now, itsss time to see your scoresss." Hannah announced. When we were all seated in the living room, with Lloyd, Jewel, Cole, and me on the couch in that order from left to right, and Hannah and Paula sitting on the chairs, Mezmo, Lasha, and Bytar appeared on the screen.

"Interesting scores this year, letsss not waste time and see them!" Lasha enthusiastically announced.

Most of the scores were normal, but I only paid attention to the scores of our allies. Nya, Jay, and Creakle all got eights, Kai, Zane, and Jewel all got nines, Ian, Teresa, and Allia got tens, Cole received an eleven. Everyone held his or her breath for the revealing of Lloyd's score and my own score.

"Now, thisss makesss history! You fellasss ready for thisss?" Mezmo asked excitedly.

"I want to tell the world. Called it!" Bytar playfully placed dibs. "For Lloyd, he receives a twelve." Looks of fake astonishment colored the hosts' faces, while it seemed like all of Ninjago waited with anticipation for my score. "Now, Acciala's score is a shocker to usss all! Our favorite All-Element female fighter goes into the Landscape thisss year with an astonishing score of twelve!"

"A twelve! A twelve! How did you get a twelve?" Hannah shrieked. I was completely speechless; I didn't even dare dream of getting a twelve. But none of us were up for celebrating, so we all just headed to bed early.

Once I was in bed with Cole, I huddled against him, and he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Told you."

"Told me what?"

"You're perfect." I lightly laughed before falling asleep.

A/N How was it? Please review! Till next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Interviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 25: Interviews

Acciala's POV

I really didn't want to get up. Nor did I want to spend an entire day being prepped just for a three or five minute interview. It just seemed like such a waste of time to me. Reluctantly, I rose out of my bed, got into my bathrobe, and walked to the dinning room. Jewel, Lloyd, Paula, and Hannah were present, but Cole was no where in sight. As if he could read my thoughts, Lloyd piped up to break the eerie silence.

"Cole's already is being prepped. I'm hungry!" Lloyd's attention was quickly refocused onto his food. "When are we going to be prepped, Hannah?" He asked, before promptly shoving food in his mouth.

"Soon, soon. In about five minutes." She responded. About three minutes later, as I was about to bit into a piece of toast, the teams came in.

"Up, up, up! Busssy day today! Mustn't be late!" Teresa chanted merrily as Paul and Victoria nodded their heads eagerly. After being hurriedly shoved into the elevator, my prep team seemed quiet, so quiet that the situation was almost creepy. But their enthusiastic smiles never left their faces.

_ What are they up to? _I wondered, becoming more and more suspicious with each passing minute. I lightly shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Great Lupus, I'm becoming a MacDuff!_ The MacDuffs were by far the most superstitious and jump-to-conclusions clan of wolves, as far as Faolan is concerned. But, then again, all the wolves were superstitious. Not that I don't like them, they were just so wary of everything and everyone around them. Not very practical sometimes, too practical other times, and most of the time just doing their own thing. I always respected them for that, and mostly the she-wolves for their bravery, perseverance, and courage. Faolan would always tell me stories about the wolves and their long and complex list of ranks. I was yet again jerked out of my thoughts, this time at the hands of Donald.

"Ah, there she isss! Quickly now, my dear, we mustn't waste time!" He grabbed my hand and led me through the Renewal Center to my area enclosed by tall white sheets.

After a few hours of complete boredom, my prep team joined Donald and I in the area. Donald then left me at the hands of my prep team. _Joy, just complete joy. _I thought sarcastically. Most of the time my team was supposed to prep me, they were silently crying, so we often had to stop so I could comfort them. It was quickly becoming increasingly annoying, they weren't the ones risking their lives, and I was! Thankfully, Donald came back and shooed them away.

"By the ordersss of Pythor, you'll be wearing your wedding dresssss." Donald announced. He sighed, yet I silently groaned in annoyance.

"Does everything need to be done according to his little wants and fancies? What happens if I refuse?" I asked stubbornly.

"Well, not only will they make your life a nightmare in the Gamesss, but they may also come after me." Donald explained calmly.

"Do you ever get mad?" I asked, surprised at his cool demeanor.

"Yesss, who doesn't? But I focussss my anger into my work, ssso I don't hurt anybody." Donald explained to me, still maintaining his patient attitude.

After being dressed in what was going to be my wedding dress, had none of the situation with the Games interfered, I was led by Donald to the area backstage where fighters gathered before being interviewed. I looked at my competition. Most of the new Fears were looking at me, glaring and shooting daggers, as if they were in pain because they couldn't kill me then.

After the first few interviews, started by the Fears, of course, I was soon left with Nya, Jay, his partner, Angie, and Lloyd backstage. Nya soon left us to go to her interview. Soon, Angie was called, and, upon standing from her seat backstage, straightened her dress out so that not a wrinkle was on it and walked smugly out onto stage. I didn't pay any attention to her non stop bantering on all her little 'life achievements', and I was relieved when her interview was finally done. Jay was next, and I paid a slight bit of attention to his interview.

"Sssso, Jay, how isss it to be back in the Gamesss?" Lasha asked.

"Honestly, I'm scared to death. I mean, it's hard enough fighting your friends, but fighting your wife is really got to be the most difficult thing anyone has ever done. And I mean fight to the death, not just bickering." Jay threw in a little joke to ease some of the tension filled air invading the room.

"Anyway, I've heard some rumorsss going around." Lasha began.

"You heard a what now?" Jay asked, jokingly as everyone, even Lasha, laughed. It became clear to me that he was dodging the questions.

"I see what you did there. Very clever, I will sssay, very clever." Lasha responded. I looked at a clock hanging on a wall to my far right. Jay only had about a minute and a half and counting. So far, he was succeeding in dodging questions he really didn't want to answer.

"Anyway, back to whatever you said you heard." Jay threw in another joke, causing the audience to laugh again and decrease his time onstage.

"I've heard rumorsss that your wife isss, how shall I sssay, with child. Isss that correct?" Lasha asked. The smile on Jay's face vanished so quickly it looked like he had never smiled before. Finally, knowing he couldn't dodge this one, he answered.

"Yeah, and, again, it's hard enough fighting her. Let alone her and a child." With that, his buzzer went off and relief flooded his face.

"Well, that'sss a lot to take in. Anyway, that'sss all for thisss Lightning fighter. Good luck and Spectacular Snake Gamesss." Lasha dismissed Jay, who practically ran backstage, then talked to the audience to quiet them down. "And next up, we have little Lloyd for the All-Elements."

Lloyd walked on stage and sat down on the couch in his green suit. He stubbornly looked at the ground and kept an emotionless face.

"Sssso, Lloyd. How do you feel to be back in the Gamesss?"

"Horrible, awful, dreadful." Lloyd responded, clearly having picked up on Creakle's massive vocabulary. Lloyd shrugged, "I don't want to go back in."

Lasha nodded his head awkwardly once Lloyd finished his childish statement.

"Now then, who are your alliessss?"

"Acciala, Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane, Kai, Ian, Allia, Jewel, Creakle, and Teresa." Lloyd counted his allies on his fingers as he recited all his current allies. I looked at the clock, Lloyd's time was almost up, and he only had a minute left.

"Before we run out of time, we want to know, Lloyd, how are your chancessss in the Gamessss asss far as you're concerned?"

"I have no idea. I feel pretty good right now. But I still don't want to go." Lloyd sat slightly straighter, yet before Lasha could ask anything else, the buzzer went off.

"Now, thank you Lloyd, a pleasure asss alwaysss to have you."

"Whatever." Lloyd mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Anyway, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the All-Element female fighter, Acciala!" Lasha greeted me on stage.

"An honor to be here Lasha." I said, trying my best to just look like I wanted to be there.

"Now, I'm wondering, what isss up with Lloyd? He seems so…angry and grumpy right now."

"He's most likely just tired and hungry. Or, as I would say, hangry, angry and hungry." We all laughed at my comment. Then Lasha changed the subject to my dress.

"Now, does thisss dressss do anything? We always see you're full of suprises! We all would like to know!" Lasha pressed along with the audience.

"I honestly don't know!" I admitted. I quickly stole a glance at Donald, who made a twirling motion with his hand. "But, I guess I'll see." I rose from the seat, and began to spin slightly. I heard gasps of admiration from the audience, so I continued until I felt like I was going to fall over if I kept spinning. When I stopped, loud gasps were emitted from the audience of Serpentine.

"Would you look at that! Fantastic! I'll sssay, nothing could prepare ussss for thisss!" Lasha exclaimed. I decided to look down at my dress. When I saw my dress, realized it was no longer a wedding dress. It was like a gold wolf's clothing. I stole a quick look behind me to see I even had a golden tail. Before I could be hassled for details, my buzzer went off.

Before I could sleep that night, I kept wondering what would happen to Donald.

"_But I focussss my anger into my work, ssso I don't hurt anybody." But now, he's hurt himself! _I thought. I couldn't sleep for hours, even though I knew the next day may be my last. Finally, I fell asleep, wondering what horrors the Snakers had for us.

A/N How was the chapter? I've also heard, thanks to a certain reviewer, that Ninjago will probably start airing again in early July. So anyway, please review!


	27. Chapter 27: The Landscape

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own Catching Fire.

Chapter 27: The Landscape

Acciala's POV  
I woke up with the feeling that it was going to be a bad day. I felt like Lloyd last year, when he just "really didn't want to go" in the Landscape. I felt like just staying still until the world decided to do something about it. However, and unfortunately, that was not an option for me at all. Hannah came marching into my room.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Must not be late for the Landscape! Up! Up! Up!" Hannah chanted like an annoying cheerleader who doesn't leave anyone alone. I finally decided that she wouldn't stop until I did something. I decided just to get it over with and got up. Hannah was still smiling from ear to ear, which caused me to believe she was forcing a smile just to attempt to lift spirits. Sadly, her attempts proved to be futile.

I soon spotted Lloyd and Jewel with Cole once I decided to get out of bed and go into the dinning room.

"Morning, Acciala." Lloyd greeted, yet without his usual cheerful attitude. His face looked as if he had just lost a favored pet. I took immediate pity to him, yet felt completely helpless as I couldn't do anything to stop it or make his sadness go away.

In yet another attempt to enlighten the moment, Hannah broke the eerie silence with an enthusiastic approach to a suggestion. "Would any of you like to see the chance board?" It wasn't really a question or suggestion, it was a statement.

Hannah put the chance board on the TV screen and we all looked at the chances. They never seemed to stay still because every second, one fighter would have one number as his or her chance, but the next he or she would have a completely different number. Eventually, Hannah just turned the chance board off. Soon, our prep teams came and picked us all up to escort us to the hoverplane, which would take us to the Launch Center. Just as before, I was lead to the door with the All-Element symbol and my name on it.

"Here you are, dear." Victoria seemed to be on the edge of tears. "Good luck in the Gamessss." The rest of the team agreed with her. They then left me alone in the room to wait for Donald. I was dressed in the same jumpsuit as before, yet this time; there was something around my waist. I didn't know what it was yet I really didn't want to find out. My thoughts drifted to what the Landscape and fighters were like last year. For some reason, Ryo's name and face popped into my head along with Aquia. I let a small tear fall from my eye as I remembered them both.

Ryo, Lloyd's older brother, who died from a spear while he was protecting Lloyd. Aquia, the young five year old who died from a trap. I remembered Titon, the large, muscular fighter water, and Aquia's partner. He sacrificed himself so I could get back to Lloyd and heal him. I respected him, I respected all of them, but I decided to start working on tactics.

This year, I decided to act like a Fear. _How do Fears think? _I wondered. _Brutal, tactless, yet, at the same time, they have some form of a strategy. What is it? _Then, it came to me. _They claim the Cube first and distinctly mark it as their territory. _Last year, they had even planted bombs around their supplies, only to have me blow them up. _So, I'll run to the Cube, take dominance and claim the territory. Alone, its just stupid and impossible, yet with my allies, its possible. Not one hundred percent fool proof, but still possible._ I shrugged. _Oh well, if I die then, at least I won't have to fight Lloyd or Nya._

Soon, Donald joined me in the room and we both sat on a couch against the wall. I held his hand, frightened that if I let go, he would disappear, and I would be left alone to fight. I didn't want to leave again, and this time, I was sure I would never return. Donald hooked my wolf pedant around my neck and I silently thanked him.

After a few minutes, the loudspeaker sounded with a Serpentine announcer.

"Would all the fighters please make their way to his or her launch cylinder? Now." The Serpentine put emphasize when he said 'now'. He then proceeded to repeat his announcement three times, probably just to annoy the fighters. If that was his goal, he succeeded as far as I was concerned.

I then got up, and walked to the launch cylinder, then turned to face Donald one last time.

"If they allowed me to bet, I'd bet on you." He told me, causing me to smile as I walked into the cylinder. When the glass covered the cylinder, I heard the door to the launch room open. I turned around to see two Serpentine guards come in. Then, without any warning, they walked over to Donald and beat him. I screamed his name and banged on the glass, but it had no effect. It was then that I noticed a long scar across one of the guard's face. It was the same guard I had scratched the day of the good byes.

Soon, I was lifted above ground and out of sight. I knew that I couldn't do anything to help him, and they most likely hurt him to throw me off. And as punishment for his stunt with my dress during the interview.

I calmed down and focused on what was around me. I looked up, and gasped.

Water surrounded the fire fighters and the lightning fighters, fire surrounded the water fighters and the ice fighters, light surrounded the darkness fighters, and light surrounded the darkness fighters. Rocky walls surrounding air and fog surrounding Jewel. Water was surrounding Cole. Darkness surrounded me and Lloyd.

One thought coursed through my head. _This is not the place for the girl of life._

A/N and they're in the Landscape! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28: The Cube Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 28: The Cube Fight

Acciala's POV

The countdown started, but I paid no attention. My mind was fogged with images of Donald. My eyes were squinted in pain for my dear friend.

_No, I must focus. For Lloyd!_ I thought. I took deep breaths to calm myself and looked up. I saw the Cube, gleaming silver in the heat of the sun overhead. Snuggled inside were the most valuable weapons. Paula had told Lloyd and I to start thinking like a Fear. _Don't run from the fight. Jump into it, jump into the bloodbath willingly. We may all die, but if fate wishes us to die this way, then so be it! _I opened my eyes with renewed determination.

"3…2…1! Let the games begin!" Lasha's voice rang out. I leapt into the dark and found black water under. I smiled; Faolan had taught me to swim a while ago.

I swam blindly around until I smacked my head on solid ground. I jumped up and ran straight for the Cube, where everything seemed much clearer.

I instantly grabbed a bow and sheath of arrows. I readied my weapon and backed into a corner of the Cube. I soon saw a large silhouette near the entrance. I raised the bow, to which the person raised his or her arms across their face as if to shield them.

"Who's there? Ian? Creakle?" I asked, never letting down the bow.

"Allia." She replied. I smiled widely. Allia was a great friend and training partner in the Training Field. I let my bow down as she dived for a pack of throwing knives.

Ian soon joined us in the Cube.

"I can't tell either of you how long it took me to navigate through that!" He exclaimed. "That light was blinding."

"Try climbing those rock walls." Allia contributed to the conversation. I was about to add in my obstacle, but then remembered that we weren't there to talk and chat and make friends, we were here to basically die in battle.

"Wait, we should focus. This year, we're the Fears. We have to act and think like Fears. But I need your help. You two in?" I gave a short pep talk. Ian and Allia nodded their heads simultaneously. "Good, then Ian get a weapon before we do anything else." Ian grabbed a long spear.

"Now I think I already like it here." Ian snickered at a seemingly empty corner of the Cube. I squinted to the corner, and saw a small camera. Then it hit me. The Snakers were trying to make life a living place of death, yet if Ian lied about liking their little game, it could upset them.

"Where's everyone else?" Allia asked. As if on cue, the new water fighters slowly swam to shore as if they were zombies. I shot an arrow at one of them, but I couldn't tell which, they were covered in a black liquid. I looked down at myself briefly and realized I was also covered in the black substance. I looked up to see the other fighter still in the black water with a knife to his back. Allia quickly rushed into the water and grabbed her knife.

"No point wasting a good knife on him." She said in response to me and Ian's confused looks.

"If that's what makes you happy, then whatever." I casually said.

Next of our allies out of the water was none other than Creakle. Ignoring our greetings, he dived straight for a trident buried in a stack of supplies, scattering the supplies.

"Great, now we need to find all of those." Ian sarcastically exclaimed. Creakle just smiled for a short period of time. However, his smile disappeared and he threw his trident at me. I quickly dodged out of the way and heard a soft gasp.

I turned around and saw the new male darkness fighter with the trident the struck him as he fell to the ground. I whipped my head around to Creakle, who was being scolded by Allia and Ian. I smiled; they probably thought that I was dead at his hand.

"I'm fine. Creakle saved my life actually." I announced as I arose from the sandy ground, of which was mysteriously pink.

A few minutes later, we heard a splash and a shushing. I sighed as Creakle, Ian, and Allia got into a fighter stance.

"It's only me, Allia, Ian, and Creakle. You can come out, ninja." The ninja did show themselves, surprisingly in their ninja uniform.

"Hey, who said you could sneak out of fighter uniform?" Allia asked jokingly.

"Was that a joke?" Zane asked. We all smiled. I looked over the ninja in search of the green uniform. When I didn't see it, I panicked.

"Where's Lloyd?" I asked frantically.

"Here." A young voice sounded from a few feet away from me. I rushed over to him and hugged him. I was so relived that he could get off his platform and swim, he once told me that he couldn't swim.

"I thought you couldn't swim." Kai read my thoughts. Lloyd just shrugged.

"I just jumped in and swung my arms and legs and somehow managed to get here." Lloyd's innocence and obliviousness to the reality that the Snakers could drop a bomb on us at any moment made me smile.

Nya somehow managed to also paddle and join us as well as Teresa.

"Now what do we do now that we're all here?" Creakle asked.

Suddenly, there was a great tremor beneath us and we were knocked to the ground. I instinctively grabbed Lloyd and yanked him to the small piece of land that I stood on as the rest of our allies floated off in different directions on their own little pieces of land.

"They just had to make life worse than it already was." I mumbled. "Lloyd, please tell me that you managed to get a weapon or at least some supplies from the Cube?"

"I did. I got some knives and some stuff that looks like a big long bandage." Lloyd answered.

"Good, then once we hit land we'll set up camp for the night and look for the others tomorrow." I instructed. Lloyd just nodded slowly and huddled closer to me.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I had just been so caught up in The Twelve. Anyway, sorry you have to deal with my excuses. Please review!


	29. Chapter 29: The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire. I also do not own any of the songs.

Chapter 29: First Night

Acciala's POV

After drifting aimlessly for a great deal of time, Lloyd and I finally crashed into a sandy beach leading to a strange looking forest. Before we could venture forth, five loud gun shots fired, signaling the death of five fighters.

"A jungle!" Lloyd exclaimed as if the shots were non existent and never happened.

"A what?" I asked. Living in a forest all my life, I had never seen nor heard of a jungle. The very idea was a completely new topic to me.

"It's kind of like a forest. But it's much hotter." Lloyd explained.

"I've never seen one before. Never even heard of one, really." I told him. I started walking to it with his little hand in mine. "Come on, we have to set up camp and then tomorrow we'll look for the others."

"Okay." He answered meekly.

Not long after, however, I noticed the great flaw in my plan. The wood on the jungle trees couldn't be used for fire.

"Great, we can't use the wood. Now what do we do?" I murmured sarcastically.

"I'm tired." Lloyd complained. "And thirsty. And hungry."

"Did you grab any water at the Cube?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. Did you?" He asked. I shook my head and his shoulders dropped. "I also forgot to get food."

"That's alright. We'll make it," I told him as I knelt down and hugged him. "We'll survive."

Soon, the mid day sun turned into an afternoon sun. Lloyd and I kept trudging through the densely wooded jungle, sometimes having to use his knives to cut through a thicket or vines in our way.

Eventually, Lloyd collapsed from exhaustion and I was forced to carry him on my back until sunset.

I set Lloyd down against a tree and knelt in front of him.

"Lloyd. Lloyd!" I softly yelled to get his attention. He opened his eyes and picked his head up to look at me. I held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four." He answered, causing me to smile.

"Give me your hand." I instructed him. He obeyed and put his small hand on top of my palm. "This may hurt slightly." I pinched the skin above his middle knuckle and waited for his skin to turn red again.

I had learned form Faolan that if the skin turned back to normal immediately, it was fine. But if the skin took time, the person was becoming dehydrated and would need to drink water quickly or suffer the harsh punishment of the natural elements.

Thankfully, Lloyd's skin turned back too normal fairly quickly. I smiled while Lloyd just looked at his hand with boredom and no interest. Lloyd seemed tired but reluctant to sleep.

"You must sleep, Lloyd. We have to stay hydrated." I tried to convince him to rest.

"What does 'hydrated' mean?" He asked. Before I could answer, loud booming trumpets played the anthem of the Central Snake, causing me to grab Lloyd and pull him close to me in protection again.

"Congratulation fighters who survived the first day of the Snake Games!" Pythor's voice rang out, dripping with great sarcasm.

The pictures of the two new water fighters, the ones killed by Allia and me, the new male darkness fighter, killed by Creakle's trident, and the two new ice fighters, who also died in the Cube Bloodbath, appeared in the sky, along with their cause of death and who killed them.

_The cruelty that they just keep adding on and on!_ I thought. _Its one thing to have your death announced, but a completely different level of mean to have the cause of your death and who killed you also announced._

After the pictures, the trumpets gave one last great blow before the sound vanished entirely.

Once Lloyd and I calmed down, I set Lloyd back against the tree. His eyes closed momentarily, but kept popping open each time.

"Are you tired yet Lloyd?" I asked him.

"You still haven't told me what 'hydrated' means." He told me stubbornly. I smiled.

"It means that you have enough water in your body to live. Our bodies need a lot of water, Lloyd." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm still not tired." He announced.

"Then why are your eyes closing like you're tired?" I asked him.

He shrugged slightly in response.

"Maybe I'm just a little bit tired." He admitted. I moved to the tree and laid against it with him in my lap and my arms around him as if I could protect him forever, no matter what happened.

"Do you want to hear a song?" I suggested. He nodded slowly. I started to sing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,"

Before I could continue, he shook his head.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?"

"I already heard that song. Another song!" He said, acting like a normal little six-year-old. I sighed.

"Black clouds are behind me,"

Again, he interrupted with a frantic shaking of his head.

"I already know that song!"

"You've already heard all of my songs."

"But I want another one." He insisted. He looked up at me with wide, begging green eyes. "Please, Acciala? Please?"

"Fine, I'll think." I thought about all the songs I knew. It took me a very long time, but whenever I was about to give up, Lloyd's eager eyes made me keep thinking.

Finally, I remembered a song from a very long time ago. One I hadn't heard since my father and mother had died, along with my brother.

"I don't know where I am,

I don't know this place,

Don't recognize anybody, just the same old empty face,

See these people they lie, and I don't know,

Who to believe anymore,

But there comes you to keep me safe from harm,

There comes you to take me in your arms,

Is it just a game? I don't know,

Is it just a game? I don't know,

Pleading eyes that break my heart,

So homesick and confused,

But I know I must play my part,

And tears I must conceal,

There comes you to keep me safe from harm,

There comes you to take me in your arms,

Is it just a game? I don't know.

To keep you safe from my world,

Take my hand and my heart races,

The flames illuminate our faces,

And we're on fire,

Blow a kiss to the crowd,

They're our only hope now,

And now I know my place,

And now I know my place,

We're all just pieces in their games."

When I finished the song, Lloyd was fast asleep in my arms.

I sighed and felt a tear on my cheek remembering my family.

A/N How was the chapter? Anyone like the song? Who's wondering about Acciala's past? I promise, all shall be revealed in the next chapter or two.


	30. Chapter 30: Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 30: Story

Acciala's POV

I woke the next day with a start. I jumped up, accidentally knocking Lloyd off my lap in the process.

"What is it?" Lloyd mumbled. I held my breath and readied my bow to attack. I shushed him, so he grabbed a few knives and prepared to attack.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes. Just trust me. I've survived the Games longer than you have, no offence." Another familiar voice responded.

Lloyd smiled widely and lowered his knives, leaving him defenseless. I, on the other hand, didn't dare lower my bow. If the Snakers had set this up as a trick, I would be ready for it.

Thankfully, the two girls who emerged through the thick vines were no trick. Upon seeing my bow and arrow tip in her face, Nya readied a sword and prepared to fight. Allia just laughed at the situation.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I told you I'd find them eventually." Allia told Nya.

"Whatever. Lets just hope this isn't a trick from the Snakers." Nya remained suspicious.

"That's actually what I thought of you two at first." I informed them. "Besides," I raised my bow again. "How do we know you're not a trick?"

"Ask my anything, I'll tell you." Allia offered. "As long as I get to ask the questions."

"Fine by me." I agreed.

"I don't mind." Nya said.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked. I slightly jerked my head horizontally motioning for him to come near me. Lloyd obeyed and hid behind my legs.

"Let me think." Allia thought for a few moments, then thought of a question. "Acciala, who's your brother?"

"My actual brother or Faolan?" I asked, a small tear in my eye remembering my real brother.

"Faolan." Allia seemed slightly shocked for a moment, then asked Lloyd a question. "Lloyd, what's your favorite candy?"

"Fudge! No, caramel! No, bubble gum. No, wait," We all laughed at Lloyd's inability to chose a favorite candy.

"Well, that's defiantly Lloyd." Allia admitted. "Anyway, Acciala. I didn't know you had another brother."

"Yeah, I…I don't like to talk about it." I tried to brush off the topic. "Anyway, do you guys have any idea to where everyone else is?"

Suddenly, a gunshot fired.

"Let's hope that wasn't one of our guys." Nya pleaded with fate.

"Look at the odds. There's no telling. But…" I thought aloud. "Last year, I think more than five fighters died on the first day, so the snakes might be getting bored."

"I still find it disgusting that they enjoy this." Allia put emphasis on 'enjoy'. "I mean, how would they like it if they were in here, fighting for their lives, maybe even dying one day in here."

"I don't think they ever pay attention to the 'what if's of life." I said. "They just live it as if they live forever."

"Agreed." My friends said all at once.

Later in the day, we managed to round up Ian and Teresa.

"Thank Lupus you two are safe!" I exclaimed as they came close.

"Lupus? What's Lupus?" Ian asked.

"Just…an old saying. It's nothing, really. I think I picked it up from Faolan." I brushed away the topic.

Soon, the sun approached the west sky rather quickly. Thankfully, we found Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane before the day ended completely.

We set up camp and thankfully Zane had snatched some food from the Cube before we were all separated. We split the food evenly with very small rations. I gave my ration to Lloyd. _If I am to die fighting for him, why should I waste food? _I thought as I handed him my small slice of bread.

"Anyway, Acciala, you mentioned earlier that you had a brother. That caught my interest." Allia pressed me.

"And?" I attempted to dodge the inevitable.

"Tell us!" She pressed.

"Fine." I fell to her pressure. I sighed and told my story. "When I was about seven years old, my mother died from a rare disease. Years later, when I was about twelve, my father died in a mine explosion."

Looks of pity were evident on the group of friends gathered around me. I sighed and continued the story.

"My young sister, she was only three, and my brother, he was only five, were left with me to turn to and find some life. I was their last hope. Sadly," I felt tears in my eyes. "My sister died the next year from the same disease that killed my mother.

"I was forced to retort to selling my brother's baby clothes in an attempt to make some money. But I was beaten on the streets for not telling any officials. I was starving, and my brother was dancing on the edge of death.

"I finally decided to rummage through trash for any form of food. Unfortunately, I found nothing. One rainy night, on my way home after yet another unsuccessful day of trying to find food or make some money, I fell in a puddle and just laid there. I thought there was no more hope, I was going home to a dying brother and was so thin you could literally see my bones.

"Then, a boy about my age then walked out of the house I was in front of with some bread. Burned bread, but bread nonetheless. I weakly reached out, trying to get his attention and maybe even the bread.

"He did notice me, but I must have frightened him, because he ran back into his house and next thing I knew, I was in the office of the serpentine in charge of whatever Quarter I was in yet again.

"The next time this happened, the boy wasn't frightened, he threw me the bread. Four loaves. Burned, but still food. I ran home to my brother and made him eat. He was getting better after that, and a few days later, at school, I saw him again. When he looked at me, I looked down, and I saw a rose. The symbol of life, as my father would always say.

"Things seemed to be getting better after that. My brother got up and even walked around a bit, but, just before his sixth birthday, he just…died. I don't know what happened, but there was some kind of disease that killed the healthy instead of the sick. Instant death.

"I'm still surprised that fate made me live and took my brother away. Just as he was getting better. I ran away from the Quarter after that, into the wooded area around it. It was there that I met Faolan. His parents died a long time ago just as mine did. Ever since, I had lived with him. He helped me, he got me healthier, and he even taught me how to keep myself alive. I still owe him my life." I said, concluding my story.

"But," I looked up. "I'll still never forget the boy who tried to save the life of not only me, but also my brother. I'll still never forget the boy with the bread."

"Anyway, that's my story. Nothing else to it. I lost my entire family when I was young, and that's that. But, the real reason I volunteered for the last games was probably because, well, Lloyd is almost an exact replica of my brother. I thought that, if I couldn't have saved my brother, I'll save someone like him."

A/N and, there's her story! Please review! Anyone who makes the connection of the rose and Acciala with another flower and Katniss, they get a cookie!


	31. Chapter 31: The Gang's All Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire. I also do not own "Dark Days"

Chapter 31: The Gang's All Here!

Acciala's POV

After telling my life story, everyone was silent in shock. I sighed, I never meant to put them down, but they were pressing me and I was never strong to resisting pressure.

"My father, he taught me most of the songs I know. He would sing them to my little brother and sister and me. But ever since he died, my mother fell into a great depression, and I never sang any of the songs he taught me again. My mother was unresponsive, to a point where it seemed that she was almost not even there." I told them.

"Why did he go into the mines?" Lloyd asked.

"He worked in the mines. But, and I hate to admit it, but sometimes I feel as if, well, one of his fellow workers purposely blew the mines up. He might have killed himself and his fellow workers." I shook my head. "But, that can't be true. He would have been too delusional to even work a bomb. He was probably just caught off guard."

"Who was the worker?" Cole asked.

"I think his name was Walter. I don't know his last name." I told him.

"Sounds somewhat familiar." Kai thought aloud.

"Well, it is a popular name nowadays." I said. "Anyway, we need to find Jewel, Leeder, and, who else?"

"I think you got everyone." Kai said.

That night, the trumpets played, and the sky lighted up with only two pictures. The new male for lightning and his partner's pictures lighted up the sky. The two both died in a run-in with the Fears. The male tried to protect the girl, but failed, losing his life in the process.

The very act of bravery and sacrifice displayed by the male touched my heart.

Lloyd's POV

I stiffened and stood still when I heard that the new male lightning fighter sacrificed himself for his partner. It reminded me of my brother, Ryo, who was speared the last games so I wouldn't die. I remembered as if the event happened yesterday. The Fears had me tied to a tree, and then Leon, their leader, took a spear and threw it at me.

But, I didn't die. Ryo jumped in front of the spear and me, so he was hit. Then, I freed myself and dragged him to a cave where I found out he was my long lost brother. I heard from some people back in my Quarter that after Ryo died, my dad started a small successful rebellion.

Acciala knew of the event with Ryo, I never kept secrets from her, and put an arm around me and hugged me in comfort. I accepted the comfort and put my face on her shoulder until the trumpets blew again and the sky returned to normal.

Later, I was still feeling sad, so Acciala sang me a new song I had never heard before.

"Mother, listen to my heart.

Mother, listen to my heart,

Just as one beat ends, another starts.

You can hear no matter where you are

Brother, hide our love away

From the evil we both know.

It can see us through these dark days,

Though they seem to darken as I go.

Our love will see us through these dark, dark days brother,

'Til it lights the way back home.

Brother, hide our love away.

It can turn the whole world upside down,

Shake it 'til the sky falls to the ground.

We don't have to reap the fear they sow,

Friends, as long as we hide our love away,

In the good they'll never know.

It can see us through these dark days,

Though they seem to darken as I go.

Our love will see us through these dark, dark days brother,

'Til it lights the way back home.

Brother, hide our love away.

Mother, listen to my heart,

Just as one beats ends, another starts.

You can hear no matter where you are." She finished singing, just as I fell asleep.

Acciala's POV

I felt horrible for Lloyd. Even after I sang him a song I made up after my father died. I wished that I could bring his brother back, get him out of the Games forever. Unfortunately, such fanciful thinking would never be accomplished.

"Where do you think Jewel and Leeder are?" Jay asked, breaking the tension. I looked up from Lloyd, who was fast asleep on my lap, and looked at him. He seemed so different from his usual ways. I hadn't heard him laugh or smile without forcing or faking it since before the announcement that we were all going back into the Landscape.

"Wait, I still feel like we're forgetting someone." I said. "Ian and Teresa, that's who! I knew we were forgetting people."

"Oh yeah, and them." Jay smiled at his own joke. I shrugged.

"Anywhere. They might have even been hurt or injured by now." Cole said.

As if on cue, Jewel burst through a tangle of vines with a look of rage and annoyance on her face. Ian and Teresa followed closely behind.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Jewel silently yelled.

"Tick tock. Tick tock." Teresa said. Lloyd stirred slightly.

"Can you guys keep it down? I just, and I mean just, got him to sleep." I nodded my head towards Lloyd, putting great emphasis on 'just'.

"Whatever. Teresa has not stopped repeating 'tick tock' ever since I found her. Well, either that or she doesn't stop singing." Jewel plopped on the ground on her back, exhausted.

Suddenly, a package dropped from the sky.

"Tick tock?" Teresa asked the package.

"Stop saying that!" Jewel angrily told her.

"Quit fighting and someone open the package. If I move Lloyd will wake up." I told them. Ian walked over to the package and opened it.

"What on earth is this?" He held up a pipe like metal object.

"I have no idea." We all responded in unison. Though, the object did look strikingly familiar to me.

"I think I might have seen it before, but I forget where." I admitted.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out in the morning." Jewel lied back down. "Let's just get some rest."

"Tick tock, tick tock." Teresa seemed to agree with her.

"Stop it, or I'll ditch you with the Fears." Jewel threatened.

"This is going to be a long night." Cole whispered in my ear. I laughed silently at his joke.

After that incident, everyone except for Kai, who was on watch, went to sleep. Everyone, except for me.

A/N Anyone who connects Teresa to an actual Catching Fire character gets a cookie! Please review!


	32. Chapter 32: More?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire. I also do not own the song.

Chapter 32: "More?"

Acciala's POV

I woke up the next day with Lloyd still on my lap. I smiled at his adorable sleeping form.

"So, Kai, did you really stay up the entire night on watch?" Jay asked, still propped up against a tree with Nya.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kai answered. If he was tired, he was a master at hiding it.

"Are you even tired?" I asked him. He shrugged in response.

"Not really." At that moment, Jewel shot up, startling everyone who was awake, Kai, Jay, and I.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Teresa mumbled.

"Even in her sleep she annoys me." Jewel murmured. She then proceeded to rise up on her feet. "Alright everyone, get up!"

When her yelling failed to awaken everyone excluding Ian, Allia, and Zane, she sighed in exhaustion and sat back down on the ground.

"Lloyd, get up." I gently shook him in an attempt to awaken him. Even though he did wake up, he was stubbornly reluctant to move.

"No." He mumbled under his breath, so quietly I had to strain to hear.

"If you don't get up, I'll never sing to you again." I told him. Still, his six year old self refused to get up.

"Come on Lloyd, we got up now you have to as well." Cole said, though he was still lying on the ground.

"Says the guy who's still on the ground." Kai joked. We all lightly laughed. Suddenly, I remembered another song, yet I had learned it from the moon wolves.

Subconsciously, I started humming the beginning, and then started murmuring the lyrics under my breath.

"What was that?" Cole asked. I turned my head to him.

"Just a song I learned from the moon wolves." I answered, unknowingly catching Lloyd's attention.

"What song?" Jay asked.

"It's Spanish. Though it does have an English version." I told him. He smiled, and I knew he was planning a joke.

"That doesn't answer my question." He told me, trying his hardest not to laugh. Unfortunately for him, his laughter got the best of him and he burst out laughing, awakening Nya.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Acciala was mumbling some kind of song, I asked her what song it was, but she told me what languages it comes in." He laughed again. "But seriously, what is it called?"

"In Spanish, it's 'La Loba.'" I answered. Everyone, including all our allies just waking up, frowned. Zane closed his eyes, as if focusing on something, then opened them and answered my friend's frowns.

"Spanish for 'The She-Wolf.'" He informed them.

"Is that what it is in the English version?" Lloyd asked.

"No, it's simply called 'She-Wolf' in English." I answered.

"Never heard of it." Cole said.

"Well, unless you're a moon wolf or someone closely associated with them, you wouldn't. It's a traditional moon wolf song sung by a she-wolf every month on the first night of a crescent, or wolf's claw, when their first turn into wolves is mandatory. After that, they can turn into wolf or human whenever they want." I looked at the interested and curios looks from my allies. "It's extremely complicated."

"Sounds like it." Kai said.

After all the allies were fully awake, and Lloyd finally got off me after I promised him candy, we were about to pack up our small camp when Zane spoke up.

"If we are to act like Fears, then why do we pack up our base? From my memories, the Fears set up a base then go out and eliminate any fighters they find." He told us.

"Makes sense." The rest of us agreed at once. We didn't pack anything up, but I told them I was going to look for food.

"On your own?" Cole asked concerned.

"Yeah." I nodded. Seeing his worried look not fading from his face, I added, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, there's only about…" I mentally counted the remaining fighters who weren't included in our alliance. "Nine other fighters outside of our alliance."

As if on cue, Pythor's voice rang out through the Landscape. Hearing his voice, Cole looked to the sky and grabbed my arms, prepared to throw me down if anyone or anything came to attack.

"Greetings fighters! Now please welcome your new competition. Four new fighters for each element. Except for All-Elements, they still have only two." He announced. "Sadly." He mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Cole to glare at the blue sky.

"Anyway, another announcement to make is that there has now been an award set up for whoever kills the All-Element fighters, particularly Acciala. Whoever kills her, or Lloyd, will gain the ability to kill anyone who enters his or her sight. Spectacular Snake Games! And may the odds be never in your favor."

_Well, I'm screwed. _I thought. Now, thanks to Pythor and his unending grudges, there was no possible way Cole was letting me out of his sight. I wasn't about to let Lloyd out of my sight either.

"Great, now there's even more to go up against." Jewel sarcastically sneered at the sky.

"More? Tick tock?" Teresa replied, earning the reply of anger from Jewel.

"Will you just stop that?" She yelled at Teresa.

"Well, we all know what this means." Cole said. "We'll just have to up our game; we'll just have to keep our guard up at all times."

"We also need food." Lloyd added. Everyone, excluding Jewel, who was focused on stripping a tree of its bark to get her anger out, smiled and 'awed' at Lloyd.

"See, even Lloyd agrees with me. We need food. Our supply is scarce, we're almost out." I debated with Cole. "Plus, I haven't had meat in at least a week. I grew up with meat as food, its instinct for me now. I promise I'll bring back food."

"Then I'm going with you." Cole retorted.

"Fine by me." I grabbed my bow and swung my sheath of arrows on my back. "Let's go."

A/N

Me: Now they got some real trouble. Will Acciala and Cole find any food? Or will Pythor be the universe's greatest jerk? Oh wait, too late for that!

Pythor: Shut up.

Me: Get the **** out of here!

Pythor: Make me.

Me: *Throws a heavy rock at his face. He screams then finally leaves.* finally, he screams like a little baby. Anyway, please review. And tell me if Acciala should sing La Loba and/or She-Wolf in the near future. Or any other songs. (If anyone knows any good lullabies, that would be great too!)


	33. Chapter 33: Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 33: Kill

Acciala's POV

I was happy and grateful Cole came along with me to protect while I hunt, but I couldn't help but stress over Lloyd's safety.

_Water, water, water. _The word repeated over and over again in my head. I saw a quick dash of movement out of the corner of my eye and instantly shot at it, startling Cole.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." Suddenly, a gun shot went off. I widened my eyes, I didn't mean to shot anyone, and I thought it was an animal. "I swear I didn't mean to kill anyone. I thought it was an animal or something."

"It was." Cole told me. I looked up at him and frowned.

"What?"

"If you had shot a human, don't you think it would have made a sound when he or she fell?"

"I guess so. Wait, whatever I shot, did it fall down?" I asked. I didn't hear a 'thump' after I shot, so I possibly missed it. "Maybe I missed it."

"I didn't hear any fall. But, I also didn't hear your arrow hit anything either." Cole sounded suspicious.

"I'm pretty sure I let go of the string. Where did it go?" We were both in a state of complete confusion, until another voice spoke up.

"Oh yes, I wonder, where did it go?" Cole and I whizzed our heads to the source of the sound, a bush directly over where I shot, to find a snickering male fighter. As he was almost one with the bush, it was impossible to see what element he was. I raised my bow.

"What makes you think I wouldn't shot you now?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"'I didn't mean to kill anyone.'" The fighter mocked my tone of voice. "That's why I know that you wouldn't kill me."

"Doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." Cole pulled out his golden scythe from behind his back. He flipped his hood down, covering his face with a black cloth. Now the fighter looked scared, and then snickered cruelly seconds later.

"But, you can't use your twitsitzu in the Landscape."

"I know other ways of fighting. What do you think I am? Stupid?" Cole shot back.

"If you kill me, how will you protect your precious little Lloyd? He who reminds you of your sick and poor little brother?" Now that went too far.

Instead of using my bow, I threw it on the ground and lunged at him. My only thought was to cause him as much pain as possible for disrespecting my brother. The next thing I knew, I had blood on my hands, the blood of the fighter I had killed.

I was in shock; I couldn't even hear the gunshot signaling his death. I was so shocked that Cole had to pull me away for the hover plane could take away the fighter's body. Stopping to rest on a few vines tied together to make a hammock of a kind.

"I…I never meant t…to do that." I shook in fear. I had killed two fighters the year before, but the former was in a form of vengeance for Aquia, the latter was out of pity.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of here." Cole put his arms around me. "I got your bow and arrows.

"T...thanks, Cole." I thanked. I was still shaking. I couldn't bear to look into his earth colored eyes. He put a hand on my chin and gently raised my face to his. I saw no hatred, no fear, and no disgust in his eyes as I had feared. All I saw was forgiveness, passion, and, a look I couldn't really put my finger on.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I didn't know how to react; he had me completely off guard.

Later, when we returned to the camp we set up, Lloyd rushed to me.

"Acciala! Acciala! Acciala!" Lloyd panted as he ran up to me.

"What is it Lloyd?" I asked him, getting on my knees to get eye level with him.

"Fighters, they came and attacked us." Lloyd panted, clearly exhausted.

"Okay, calm down Lloyd. Tell me what happened." I tried to calm him down. Jewel walked up to us and I stood up to become eye level with her.

"Really, only two fighters came. Teresa somehow got one, Lloyd got the other." Jewel explained.

"How did Teresa get someone?" Cole asked.

"Who knows? I went over to help Lloyd fend off a fighter and somehow Teresa got the other fighter behind my back. My guess is that she made her mind explode from annoyance because of her constant 'tick tock'." Jewel tried to make a joke, but after the day's events, I couldn't stop thinking about the fighter I had killed.

"Did you two find any food? Or even better water?" Kai asked.

"No, but I will bet anyone we're not alone in these woods." I answered.

"Jungle." Cole corrected me.

"To me it seems like a forest, only much, much wetter. And far more humid." I admitted.

Suddenly, the sunset seemed to happen far too fast, and Pythor announced those killed during the day.

The newest male and female fighters for fire, the ones just sent into the Landscape the previous day, the newest male fighter for earth, and the newest female fighter for ice.

"Spectacular Snake Games! And may the odds be never in your favor. Meaning you, she-wolf." Pythor sneered. He then mumbled, "Stupid Life-Wolf. Wait, is this thing still on? I told you to cut the line!"

We all laughed at the Serpentine's technical difficulties.

Suddenly, at least thirty gunshots were heard.

"What was that?" Jay asked frantically.

"Look!" Nya shouted and pointed at a growing cloud of ominous dark brown gas.

"That stuff's toxic! Its arsine, it kills instantly! We have to move, now!" I shouted back.

I grabbed Lloyd and ran with him away from our camp, Ian carried Teresa, and Jay was attempting to carry Nya. Eventually, it was clear that he couldn't.

Teresa suddenly jumped away from Ian, patted his head, and then ran straight for the cloud, ever growing.

"Tick tock!" Was the last heard from her before she disappeared in the fog. After the initial shock of losing his teacher, Ian ran over to Jay and helped him carry Nya.

"Lo que está mal con esas serpientes?" I yelled angrily once we had found a safe haven away from the deadly mist.

"What?" Lloyd asked me.

"Sorry, I grew up near moon wolves. They speak Spanish and English. I said, 'What is wrong with those snakes?'"

"Oh." Was his only response.

A/N Who likes this chapter? Anyone think it is very action packed or eventful? PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34: Landscape of a Clock

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 34: Landscape of a Clock

Acciala's POV

I continued to think about what Teresa had said, which wasn't much at all.

"_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." _Her words repeated unendingly in my head until it became that I couldn't shoot as straight as usual. Cole took notice almost instantly, meaning the next day.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, remember when Teresa would repeat over and over 'tick tock, tick tock'? It's been running through my mind ever since she died." Then it hit me. The surprise must have shown on my face, because Cole looked confused.

"What?" He asked again.

"A clock! The Landscapes in the form of a clock! That's what Teresa meant." I exclaimed to the whole group.

"I guess it makes sense, yet at the same time, how did Teresa know?" Kai asked.

"Who knows? Besides, Teresa's been around…longer, than us, so she probably knew the tricks of the snakes." Jay said.

"Longer than us? More like older than us." Jewel replied.

"If this is a large clock, then where is the hub?" Zane asked.

"Good question. I got no clue. Anyone?" Nya contributed. After pondering where it could be, Lloyd spoke up.

"Hey," He said, getting our attention. "What if the Cube is the middle? Then we might find the hub better if we're in the center of the clock."

"Lloyd, the center and the hub are the exact same thing." Ian told him.

"Seems a bit too simple to me. Those snakes probably have something set up there to surprise us." I said.

"Fine, then let's split up. We'll leave our camp here. That's base camp, its not moving. Two stay here and the rest will go." Kai said impatiently. Clearly, he was not at all volunteering to stay behind.

"I'll stay. I'm not much use to tag along anyway." Nya offered. In less than a second, Jay joined her.

"I'll stay too."

"Lloyd, you might want to stay as well. It might be your best chance of not getting killed." I told Lloyd. But Lloyd just refused by shaking his head.

"No! I'm going with you." He crossed his arms across his chest and held his chin up high to prove his point. I had to laugh at how adorable he was trying to be intimidating.

"Alright now let's go." Kai ordered impatiently.

When we arrived at the Cube, after a day long hike from our 'base camp', it was not as empty as we had expected it to be. Instead, it was as if the inside was hardly touched. Swords still stood on the inner sides, bunches of medicine, food, and other survival supplies still scattered the floor.

"Look," Ian pointed to the sky. Almost camouflaged, thin lines divided the sky into twelve separate sections.

"They must symbolize the twelve hours of a clock." Zane pointed out.

"While we're here, why not help ourselves to the free supplies?" Ian suggested.

"No one else will take them. Somebody be on watch." I told them. Creakle volunteered and stood outside the Cube on guard.

Suddenly, he yelled out in alarm. We all whipped around to see a new female fighter smiling cruelly as she held him in a headlock. She pulled out a knife as many more fighters, all of them new and probably all of them being those sent in by Pythor, appeared around the Cube.

Before she could kill Creakle, Kai threw his long katana and hit her straight on her forehead. Kai grabbed another sword from the Cube as his victim fell to the sandy ground.

Before any more moves could be made, the Cube, as well as the small island that supported it, began to shake. Then, with the strength to knock down a building, jolted, then began to spin at sickening speeds.

My allies grabbed onto the Cube while I grabbed Lloyd and huddled him against a corner. In payment for his safety, my head banged against the sides constantly. When the spinning finally stopped, I couldn't even get a look at my allies before falling to the ground.

Lloyd hovered over my face like he would back in our home in the All-Elements Quarters, but this time, he didn't stay for long.

"Hey! Look!" Ian yelled, causing Lloyd to run over and see what it was. When I regained balance, after a good five or ten minutes, I walked out to find that every new fighter was no where to be found. A loud, long line of gunshots were heard, one for each new fighter dead.

"Now that that's taken care of, we should head back." Zane suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Kai agreed. As we all turned to leave and start for the long walk back, Lloyd turned around.

"Wait! It would be a waste to not use all the things in the Cube, why not we take them?" He offered.

"Because, we have nothing to carry it with. The spinning knocked all the bags off." Allia noted.

"Come on Lloyd. Let's head back now." I told him. He turned back to face us and followed.

When we arrived back at base camp, one day and two fighters gone later, Nya and Jay were relived to see us all alive.

"Thank goodness you're all alive! We heard a lot of gunshots, I lost count." Nya turned to Jay for a number.

"I think twenty-seven gunshots. What was that all about?"

"At the Cube, the remaining new fighters ganged up on us, but the Cube was…spinning, and I think they must have been knocked off and drowned from shock." I explained.

"Well, I do not think that leaves many other fighters left." Zane announced.

Out of nowhere, I remembered where I had seen the strange object our teachers sent us.

"Remember that thing our sponsors gave us?" I reminded them. They all nodded. "I remember where I saw it. It's a spile, you shove it in trees and sap come out.

"What's sap?" Lloyd asked.

"Its what makes syrup." I answered. "Anyway, in such a moist forest…"

"Jungle." Cole corrected me.  
"Jungle, we'll probably get water instead of sap."

With that, our water problems were finished, but our problem of getting out alive had just begun to get worse.

A/N Sorry it took so long. I was visiting relatives and they didn't have internet. Please review!


	35. Chapter 35: Stalking Dove

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 35: Stalking Doves

Acciala's POV

The next day, Cole, Lloyd, Kai, Jewel, and I decided to map out the Landscape with Zane to understand what was waiting to kill us. By traversing the Landscape a bit more, we began to discover which section, or 'hour', held in store for us.

At nine, where we were, there wasn't anything we could find at first, then we saw mutated apes. At ten, we saw nothing but jungle snakes. At eleven, there were Stalking Doves, which repeated the words they first heard. They were created by the Central Snake just a year before they rose to complete power. Created as spy tools, anyone could tell.

At twelve, we saw the misty fog, so we didn't dare go through. We didn't go to one, two, three, all the way to eight. We had no time and headed back to base camp. Once we were there, I wandered a bit behind to get a good look at our surroundings.

Out of nowhere, I heard Lloyd scream in fear.

"Lloyd!" I yelled as I ran to him as fast as I could. When I caught up with him, he was completely fine.

"What Acciala? What happened?" He asked.

"It must have been those stupid Stalking Doves. I heard you scream so I came running." I explained. "Still, that really freaked me out. Thank Lupus your okay."

"I'll go and get the bow you dropped." Jewel said, pointing to my bow a few meters away from me.

"Why? You'll get freaked out too." Cole argued. Jewel looked down in sadness.

"I'll be fine. There's no one left who I love or care a lot about." I had to feel sorry for her, as well as understanding her. I had gone through her pain, though her's was slightly more tragic.

Before any of us could say, "we're so sorry", she was already through the boundary and walking towards my bow. The Stalking Doves circled her, as if analyzing her mind, but looked to each other in question before hunching their shoulders as if to shrug and flew away. When Jewel came back to our small group of Cole, Lloyd, Kai, who was at least one hundred meters ahead, and me, she looked as if nothing happened.

"Here's your bow." She threw me my bow lightly in the air.

"Thanks Jewel." I thanked her as I caught it.

"Let's go. The others will be wondering where we are by now." Zane called us. We ran over to him and made our way back to the base camp.

"What did you all find?" Allia asked.

"We found big apes, and talking doves, and the big scary fog, and…" Lloyd started describing every detail we saw along the road.

_He could be a writer. If he even lives._ I thought sadly. Then, my thoughts brightened. _If he does live, he could tell future generations what happened in the Landscapes he's been through and the hardships he endured._

I shook my head slightly to clear away such fanciful thinking. I was almost never a dreamer, I preferred to be practical. But ever since I met Lloyd, he's brought out a different side of me.

Later, in the evening, no gunshots had been heard the entire day, so no fighters had fallen, therefore no booming anthem, no pictures of fallen fighters, put as gruesome reminders, and, most thankfully, no Pythor.

"We should find the edge of the Landscape." Ian said, causing everyone to look in his direction. "Then we might be able to get out of here alive."

"True," We all agreed at the same time. Well, everyone but Zane.

"Yet, if and when we find the edge, how are we going to get out? Finding it is just one part of the battle." Zane had a point, but we all it agreed we should at least find the edge then think of how to destroy it.

Before we did so, Jewel and I volunteered to go to the spile we had shoved into a tree in what we felt was a moist spot to get more water for the journey.

When we were there, Jewel took out a knife, and then came up behind me. I had made the foolish mistake to leave my bow and arrows with Cole.

"What are you doing?" I asked her before she cut into my arm. I screamed out in pain, yet still had no idea why she had acted in such a way.

"Quiet! I'm removing your tracker." Her actions then made sense. "Here!" She shoved me my bow and arrows. "I stole them from Cole when he wasn't looking."

"Thanks?" I thanked in a question manner. A gunshot went off.

When we got back to base camp, Allia wrapped my arm in bandages she grabbed from the Cube. No one asked a question concerning my arm or Jewel's bloody knife.

When we found the edge, we didn't have much time to think before a gunshot went off and everything became blurry in my sight.

Without thinking, I loaded my bow with an arrow, and shot at the force field only a foot in front of me. I was thrown back by an eruption that rocked the whole Landscape.

I reached out in an attempt to grab Lloyd, but I couldn't reach Lloyd in time to protect him before I weakly saw a hovering figure in the sky, then the last thing I remembered was smacking my head against a large, thick tree and everything went completely black.

A/N Please review if you liked the chapter!


	36. Chapter 36: The End, For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Catching Fire.

Chapter 36: The End, For Now

When I woke up, I was in a hover plane with Paula at my side. I was lying down, still with a sharp pain in my arm. I realized that the hover plane was not the same one that took the winning fighter to the Central Snake.

"Finally! You're up at last!" Paula exclaimed dramatically. Faolan entered my field of vision and I was relieved to see him at first, but his sad and stern expression raised a red flag for me.

"Faolan?" I got his attention. "Where's Lloyd? Where are Cole and the others?"

Faolan and Paula looked at each other before answering.

"Acciala," Paula started, more sympathetically then before. "Cole and Lloyd, they were captured. But the others in your alliance are fine."

My vision began to falter slightly again and my head began to spin.

_Cole, Lloyd, captured by the worst. Captured, captured, captured._ The words ran wildly, maddeningly through my mind, just as Teresa's 'tick, tock', only now more sickening.

"What about…what about our home?" I looked up to Faolan while still trying to regain focus. He looked down in another direction to avoid my gaze. "No."

"Acciala, the forest, it's…" He began to answer sadly.  
"It can't be." I argued.

"Acciala, it's gone."

My vision went blurry again as he continued.

"Acciala, there is no forest anymore. There is no All-Element Quarters either."

With that, I fell back into a concussion.

A/N The end! I know, it's a short ending, but I WILL make a Mockingjay version. Just be patient because school is coming up and my teachers LOVE to torture us with work. Anyway, please review!


End file.
